A New Beginning
by Venus4
Summary: Eighteen years after her birth and with the recent death of her carer, the daughter of Legolas and Aragorn, for the first time goes in search of her parents, but how many lives must she disrupt in her search for the truth? (Eventual A&L slash I promise.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Beginning  
  
Author: Venus  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For now may go up)  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas, OC/OC  
  
Warnings: Mention of previous Slash, Blood, Mention of previous Mpreg, Violence, Angst, Death of main character.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters and settings are not mine and I promise that I will put them back once I have finished playing with them.  
  
Summary: Eighteen years after her birth and with the death of her carer, the daughter of Legolas and Aragorn goes in search of her heritage.  
  
Authors Note: I have kept the elves in middle earth rather than sending them off across the sea.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The battle had been fierce but in the end he had won. Orc's although now rare still roamed the forests of middle earth in vicious hunting packs. Knowing his death would shortly follow shortly did not dampen his spirits as the creature he had vowed to protect sat uninjured beside his weakening body.  
  
He frowned as he noticed the tears slip unknowingly from her beautiful grey eyes, so like her fathers he thought not for the first time since she had been in his care.  
  
"Do not cry for me Aranel." He grunted, shifting slightly to gaze at her fully. Her long blond hair that was usually so full of life lay limp across her shoulders.  
  
"How can I not." She whispered, placing further pressure on to the blade wound in his shoulder. It was too deep to be repaired they both knew, even if they did manage to find help which was unlikely considering how far they were from the nearest dwelling. "Shh, do not move so you will only make the pain worse."  
  
"I am a dwarf woman not a mouse do not fret so." He snorted although he did still his movements.  
  
"Oh Gimli you are the bravest creature I know I can not bear to loose you." She sniffed, the battle to stop the flow of her tears was one she was not even close to wining.  
  
"You new this day would come some day."  
  
"Yes but not so soon." Her voice tainted with anger. "In bed, due to old age, but not so young by a blade in the middle of an unknown forest."  
  
"I am not young and this forest is not unknown to either of us." He whispered.  
  
She glanced up to meet his eyes, tearing her sight away from the blood seeping from his body through her fingers.  
  
"We have both been here before." He continued. "A short distance from here is the exact spot where you were placed in my arms for the first time, after I had made my promise to a dear friend to keep you safe."  
  
"Will you tell me of my parents?" Her expression was hopeful. She had been denied all knowledge about her birth parents. Gimli had told her that it was in order to keep her safe and she had believe him, for Gimli was like a father to her and would never lie to her.  
  
He fell silent for a few moments an internal battle raging with in his mind. If he told her he knew she would venture off in search of what was left of her family and destroy all reasons for keeping her hidden but she did have a right to know and with himself shortly leaving her she perhaps needed a goal to keep going.  
  
Sighing he looked deep into her eyes noting the desperation he saw there.  
  
"You must promise me that you will be discrete when you go in search of what you seek."  
  
She nodded not trusting her voice to be steady.  
  
"You are aware that you were born of both man and elf." Aranel nodded again. "Of all creatures that I have ever come across your elven father was by far the most fair." Gimli sighed wistfully. "Greenleaf he was often called."  
  
"You obviously cared for him a great deal."  
  
"He was the dearest friend to me for many years, through battle and peace we rarely parted from the moment we met."  
  
She watched as his eyes became misty caught up in his memories of past times. "Did you love him?" She asked suddenly curious as to Gimli's part in this.  
  
He looked startled for a moment and then shifted as the pain began to shoot out across his chest.  
  
"Shh, I am sorry I should never have asked such a personal..."  
  
"Yes I did." He interrupted his voice gruff with the pain. "But I knew that his heart forever belonged to another. It was enough that he chose to spend his time with me and that in the end he trusted me so much that he handed over his most precious belonging into my care."  
  
"Me." She whispered.  
  
He smiled gently. "Yes."  
  
"What happened to make him give me up?" She asked softly.  
  
"You my child were born out of wedlock, sired by a man of great influence, who was known to many as Strider. He was already married to another, though he did not care for her." He coughed, grimacing at the pain that one action caused. "The world of men was and still is one of great turmoil. As soon as your human father discovered that his lover was with child he was overjoyed but his advisors were not so keen on the situation you presented. They believed that it would cause distrust towards him for if he could not stay true to his wife then there would be every possibility that he would betray his subjects."  
  
"But that is insane, if he did not love her." She gasped.  
  
"Yes" he agreed "but as I said many times before the world of men is not a trustworthy one."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"The advisors arranged to track your elven father when he left with me to return to his home in the Great Greenwood. They planned to assassinate the both of us and make it look like a hunting accident."  
  
She gasped out loud again horror clearly in her voice but did not say anything.  
  
"By this stage Greenleaf was heavily pregnant and gave birth to you a short way in to our journey it was a great miracle that either of you survived such a long and traumatic labour but you were both so strong I should never have worried." He reached out an arm and bushed his fingers across her face fatherly. "It was only a day later that we were set upon by twelve men, before that day we would have laughed at the thought of loosing but with a new born babe the odds did not seem so good." He sighed heavily but smiled as she moved his arm back to his side and leant down to place a gently kiss on his forehead close to the greying hairline. "He was the more agile of the two of us and I had had little sleep the previous night as I watched over him and you so it seemed the logical answer that I would go off and hide you." His voice was becoming shaky and tears threatened to escape his eyes for the first time since that incident. "But I did not realise that he was still weary from the birth, elves normally recover so quickly and he appeared to be well..." Stumbling he paused for a moment comforted slightly by the caring eyes above him.  
  
"You say his heart belonged to one man alone." She whispered seeing the shame in the dwarf's eyes. "Yet he must have cared so much for you to knowingly enter a loosing battle for you."  
  
"How could I call myself his friend when I did not see the exhaustion that he was carrying!" He choked the pain from the memory becoming as vivid as the pain from his current wound.  
  
"But he was an elf." She tried to reassure. "You are always complaining that the elvish blood in me enables me to keep things from you."  
  
"Aye." He nodded trying to smile at her attempt of humour. He was so proud of her, the daughter of his heart. "But these warriors of men made one mistake. Your fathers belly was still swollen from carrying you and seeing this they believe that he still carried the child. In killing him they believe that they had destroyed both of you and no one ever questioned them. I was forced to keep you away from both the races of men and elves, for men would only seek to destroy you once again and the elves would want to keep you hidden in order for the realm of men to be kept stable as any change could cause terrible effects for the rest of middle earth." He coughed again this time violently, blood welling in the back of his throat.  
  
He knew it was time.  
  
"I love you daughter of my heart." He choked. "You have made me so proud I must go now and join my Greenleaf where we will forever watch over you."  
  
"I love you to." She cried, tears flowing at a now increasing speed. "Father of my heart."  
  
"Tell my elven father that I love him to!"  
  
"Your Ada." He whispered so softly she barely caught it.  
  
"Yes." She agreed. "Go in peace and find my Ada; know that I will be safe due to all that you have taught me."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Ada: Father  
  
Aranel: Princess (In Quenya)  
  
Please Review; tell me what you think, whether I should continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Aragorn was not quite sure where he was headed but never the less continued to walk along the seemingly endless cold stone corridor. His thoughts for once were completely empty, his body calm and relaxed.  
  
The arm the grabbed hold of him from behind no longer startled him. He had lived through this many times before. Turning he was greeted as always by the stunning smile of his blond, elven lover.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered for some strange reason his voice sounding surprised, before pulling his partner into a tight, unyielding embrace. "I have missed you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Aragorn pulled back for a moment to cast his eyes across the perfect creature in front of him, and smiled at his lover's apparent annoyance at being let go. Shaking his head slightly in amusement, Aragorn pressed himself once again against his elf and this time placed an arm around the dedicate neck, pulling his elf into a deep and needy kiss.  
  
The hunger and desperation grew as the contact continued. Aragorn traced his tongue across the seam of Legolas's lips before the elf allowed him entrance to his mouth. The man delved deeper trying to get as close to his elf as possible.  
  
It wasn't until one of Aragon's hands began caressing suggestively at Legolas's hip that the elf pulled back from their kiss.  
  
"Not here." He groaned. "Not in the corridor someone may see."  
  
"I do not care." Aragorn growled to caught up in his emotions to think about anything else clearly.  
  
"Yes you do." Legolas stepped back in order to escape Aragorn's wandering hands. "You know if we get caught I will be forced to leave. It will not look good for a king to be seen in a public hallway with his supposedly secret lover."  
  
Aragorn groaned again, what Legolas was saying made sense but it had been so long since he had seen, let alone touched his elf. He had known at the beginning of their love affair that their meetings would be infrequent due to his lover's need of adventure but it was still, after all these years difficult to handle.  
  
"Come let us locate my chambers." Legolas whispered, taking hold of his hand and pulling him away down the corridor.  
  
"But I can not wait." Aragorn called out, suddenly stopping and with a bust of strength he pulled Legolas back into his arms, sealing their lips together once again.  
  
Hearing the whimper that escaped his elf's throat he knew he had won this battle. Forcing Legolas against the cold stone wall of the hallway he pressed his body as close as possible against him.  
  
Reaching for the clasps of Legolas's dark green tunic, with practiced ease he undid them and then hurriedly parted the soft material in search of pale skin.  
  
Hearing Legolas gasp, Aragorn began to explore further, trailing his hand down across his chest and abdomen until he reached the top of the elf's leggings.  
  
"S...Stop,... Aragorn!" Legolas groaned, finally managing to push his over excited lover away from him.  
  
Both were panting, and faces were flushed.  
  
"The bed chamber, please Aragorn not here."  
  
He merely nodded, moving to the nearest empty guest chambers a few doors away. Looking back Legolas had not yet moved he lay against the wall watching Aragorn every movement.  
  
"Are you coming or have you changed your mind?" He asked.  
  
Legolas grinned.  
  
"Never my King where ever you go I shall follow."  
  
Legolas walked quickly and upon entering the large room the door was quickly closed and bolted.  
  
Both once again found themselves in each others arms and landed not so gracefully on the large, well cushioned bed.  
  
"Stay with me." Aragorn gasped as Legolas moved seductively against him. He had asked this question many times before and knew the answer well but he could not help but to hope that one day the answer would change.  
  
"You know that I can not." Legolas whispered regretfully. "It is Arwen's place by your side not mine no matter how much we both wish it were different."  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sat up suddenly although he desperately wanted to return to the dream he knew he could not. He had not had this dream for many years and wondered why it had chosen to resurface now. It had been a memory once, it had taken place just a few days before Legolas had told him the he carried his child, but now it had become nothing more than a nightmare reminding him of what life was like before he let his lover go.  
  
For months after his lover's death this dream had hunted him, teasing him with his own memories of what had and could have been still. If only he had insisted Legolas stay with him until the birth then maybe he would still live.  
  
He had lost everything he had held dear that day and would never forgive himself for his lover's demise.  
  
His sad eyes searched in the darkness of his bed chamber, but as he suspected he was alone. Arwen, the female that had once claimed to love him now hardly ever shared his bed. He suspected that she had grown weary of his company over the years following Legolas's death. He no longer laughed or made any attempt to pretend to enjoy life except when in the company of the three children Arwen had bore him. But even with them his thoughts often wondered back to the child of his that had never had the chance to live.  
  
~*~  
  
Aranel pulled her dark cloak tighter around her neck, relying on its hood to conceal her elven features. Gimli had often warned her of men's distrust of all creatures different from their own and did not want to cause a disturbance as she entered the city of Minas Tirith. It had taken sometime for her to travel the distance from the southern edge of Fangorn forest to the major city of Gondor alone.  
  
She had chosen to start her search here rather than venturing to the Greenwood because she was in need of more information and believing that if her human father was a man of great influence over his own kind then he would no doubt reside with in the great city of Gondor.  
  
She walked slowly, close to the buildings on either side of the stone walk way in order to reduce any suspicions she may arise.  
  
In all honesty she had no thought as to where she would begin her search. There were many men of great influence and the name she had been given, Strider, was obviously a name given out of friendship rather than a name used by common acquaintances.  
  
But first she needed somewhere to stay. Looking down in to the small pouch attached to her belt that Gimli had given to her, the money was running low. She needed to find someway of raising her funds.  
  
Further along the path she caught sight of a middle-aged woman, dressed reasonably well for a human although an apron was tied tightly around her waist, shouting at a young boy he could not have been older than 15.  
  
"Out now!" She yelled throwing a leather sack after him. "That is the last time you steal anything from my kitchens!"  
  
The boy managed to grasp the bag before running off down the walk way, carefully avoiding passers by.  
  
The woman shook her head, and glanced up meeting Aranel's grey eyes. "Children." She sighed. "He was so desperate for work then he goes and does a thing like that."  
  
"Some do not know how lucky they are." She answered in her heart agreeing with the older women.  
  
"Well now he leaves me with out a cleaner." She smiled a goodbye and began moving back towards the large dwelling behind her.  
  
"Wait." Aranel called out. "Please wait."  
  
The woman stopped and turned back looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I know you do not know me for I am a stranger to these parts, but I am in search of work and would willing clean for you in return of a small fee and a place to sleep."  
  
The woman looked at her suspiciously for a moment. "How long will you be wanting the work for?"  
  
"I am unsure, a month or two maybe."  
  
"Aye," She seemed to consider her options. "And in that time I will be able to find some one more permanent."  
  
Aranel waited patiently and in silence for her answer.  
  
"Come on then you start by helping me carry the bread up to the palace." She said before beckoning to Aranel to follow her back into the large dwelling. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Aranel."  
  
"Aranel, that's not a common name, what does it mean?" She pushed open the heavy wooden door, holding it open so that Aranel could step in to the building.  
  
"Umm..., I am not certain." She lied, attempting to hide as much of her lineage as possible. "I believe it is just a name that my father liked."  
  
"He must have believed you special to grant you a name so beautiful."  
  
"Aye," She whispered, placing her leather sack on to the floor beside a large table that stood in the middle of what looked like a sparsely equipped kitchen. "It was one of his only gifts to me."  
  
The woman glanced across at her before shutting the door firmly, sympathy clearly visible in her eyes but said nothing more on the subject fearing she was delving to deep, family was not something openly discussed among the poorer subjects of the white city.  
  
"The name is Gwendaline, but most call me Gwen, Gwendaline is far too pretty sounding for some one like me." She smiled kindly. "Now tidy yourself up a bit and help me carry those." Gwen pointed at two large baking trays covered in freshly braked loaves of bread and an assortment of rolls. "There is a wash basin through there if you need to use it." She nodded her head towards a large partition. "We can't have you looking a mess in case we happen to be greeted by one of the royals."  
  
Aranel panicked though not at the thought of meeting royalty but because she realised that she would have to remove he hood and cloak, he long golden hair would surely give away that she was not all human.  
  
Thinking quickly she blurted out. "Yes I will thank you."  
  
She hurriedly picked up her bag and made her way behind the dividing wall, ignoring the look of surprise she knew was on Gwen's face.  
  
Once safely out of sight she removed her hood and stared at her image reflected back at her by a small piece of polished metal that hung against the wall obviously used instead of a mirror.  
  
Her hair was slightly scruffy due to its prolonged trapped state in the woollen cloak but still to perfect to be that of a human working as a kitchen maid. Bending down she reached carefully into her sack and pulled out her small hip dagger. Stroking her fingers gently over the elvish inscription across the gold hilt she pulled it free from its leather scabbard. This was the only object she owned that had belonged to her parents. Gimli had given it to her when she had turned fourteen. He had told her that it had once been a gift from her human father to her elven father in an attempt to keep him safe.  
  
She looked at it in appreciation for just a moment before drawing it up with one hand and grasping her long golden hair with the other.  
  
The blade was sharp and cut cleanly through the soft strands. Each bundle that she cut Aranel quickly placed within a small pocket on the inside of her bag, it would look strange to leave it somewhere that another would find it, and maybe it would come in use she had heard that human women often cut their hair and sold it when times were rough.  
  
Finally it was done. She felt almost ashamed to look up at herself in the mirror. What would Gimli have thought of her now? No, she scowled herself he would be proud that she had made it this far and that she had the determination to continue this to the end.  
  
She would not be defeated so easily. ~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this so far as I was not sure how it would turn out when I first started writing this.  
  
So many of you who have reviewed want Leggy alive *considers idea at length* maybe I could find a way with out it becoming predictable... I will think it through but if I do then this fic may become a lot longer and complicated than I had originally intended, *sigh* my imagination is beginning to run wild again.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Aranel cleared her mind before stepping back in the kitchen where Gwen was patiently waiting for her.  
  
Her head felt strangely lighter with out the weight of her long golden hair. It now hung to just under her chin, still enabling her to conceal the faintly pointed tips to her delicate elven ears. Her clothes must have seemed slightly odd to Gwen but she did not say anything as the older woman caught sight of her with the cloak now loosely hanging about her shoulders revealing the soft black leggings and long, mid thigh length grey tunic appeared more elven than human.  
  
"Pretty young thing aren't you." Gwen smiled an almost motherly expression on her face. "I don't know why you were hiding yourself behind that hood but I suppose you must have your reasons."  
  
Aranel nodded, looking a little startled as Gwen held out one of the large baking trays for her to take. Gently dropping her leather bag on to the table she then reached out and accepted the tray.  
  
"Will my belongings be safe if I..."  
  
"Yes of course no one else uses these kitchens but me don't you worry." Gwen took the second large tray in her work weathered hands. "It is not far to walk." She turned and flicked the door latch with her elbow and kicking it open with her left foot. "Follow me."  
  
~*~  
  
The walk up to the palace did not take long although Aranel was quickly learning to put her elven senses to good use as she had to carefully avoid soldiers on horse back and running children who obviously were not very aware of her.  
  
The palace itself was bigger and grander than she had expected, having only ever seen it from a distance before on her travels with Gimli many years ago. She had always wanted to see it up close. As a child she had dreamed of running through its cold, stone corridors believing that she could be a human princess in a beautiful floor length gown. But her childish dreams had swiftly faded as Gimli told her stories of human royalty and a life with out freedom.  
  
'A human king and his family do not live as you dream.' He had explained to her once as they were stumbling through thick, damp under growth towards the mouth of the dark caves of Moria. 'He is ruled as much by his people as they are by him.'  
  
'What do you mean?" She had foolishly asked being young she had not quite grasped the meaning of his words.  
  
'A king is only a king until his people turn against him." He stopped walking for a moment and placed a caring hand upon her arm. 'For example if a king fell in love with someone whom his subjects did not think was suitable then they could ignore his rulings.'  
  
'But is that not unfair, when I fall in love no one will stop me from being with my true mate.'  
  
Looking back she remembered the dwarf shaking his head almost in sympathy, she now knew he had been telling a similar tale to that of her father's separation.  
  
"Are ya still with me Aranel?" Gwen's question made her jump slightly and brought her mind immediately back to the present situation.  
  
Looking up at the grey, stone walls in front of her she realised that they had reached the palace.  
  
"Yes," She replied hastily. "I am still here."  
  
"Good." Gwen smiled. "Now keep close to me, we can't have you wondering off around the palace and getting lost now can we!"  
  
Aranel shook her head and stepped closer to the older woman, making sure that she was never more than a few steps behind as they began walking again.  
  
Passing through one of the main gates they followed the path through the courtyard but veered off to the left down a lesser used walk way.  
  
"This path leads down to the back entrance of the kitchens." Gwen murmured.  
  
"Why is the bread not made with in the palace?" Aranel asked curiously. "If you do not mid my asking?" She hurried to add.  
  
"Not at all ask away young one." Gwen came to a stop outside a dark wooden door and tapped on it twice with her leather clad foot. "They don't always have time here in the palace always so busy preparing feasts and banquets for the many visitors they have. A friend of mine works up here some times and a few years ago she was complaining about having too much to do so I offered to do the baking once and a while, for a fee of course, to help out. And I have been doing it every morning since along with other chores around and about the palace."  
  
Gwen frowned as she finished her sentence. "Is anyone going to answer this blasted door?" She muttered under her breath, Aranel's elven hearing heard her clearly although she did not show that she had.  
  
The door finally creaked open.  
  
"About time." Gwen said loudly before pushing her way through in to the kitchen beyond.  
  
"Gwen you impatient..."  
  
"Hold your forked tongue Max! There's a young lady present." Gwen hissed forcing the tray heavily down on to the nearest space of empty counter with a thud.  
  
Aranel followed her example, stepping past the middle aged, bearded man and putting down the tray, although her tray was placed down gently rather than with Gwen's force.  
  
"This is Aranel she's helping me out for a bit." Gwen said roughly.  
  
"What happened to the boy? Scare him away did ya?" He laughed closing the door behind them. As soon as it was shut the light became dim. She had not noticed at first but now Aranel saw that there was only one small window with in the kitchen it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the difference.  
  
"Nay, I caught the young lad thieving." She grumbled. "Now what is it you need me for today?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Aragorn!" The king looked up as Elrohir waked into his study without knocking, interrupting the solitude that he had been seeking for most of the morning.  
  
"What is it you wish Elrohir?" He sighed before standing up from his desk chair and wandering over towards the window. Staring out he noticed his youngest daughter, Lote, who once again appeared to be fraternising with the young soldiers. He had given up trying to discourage her from her obvious flirting, he had even relented and just asked her to be more discreet but she had taken no notice of his words.  
  
"I wished to discover why you insist on moping around in your study alone?" Elrohir said stepping further into the room until he finally stood next to his foster brother.  
  
"I have not changed my ways for nearly eighteen years why do you suddenly believe that I should change now?" Aragorn refused to turn and meet the elf's gaze, his eyes still fixed on his daughter, a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Because it is about time that you remembered your family!" Elrohir hissed.  
  
"I know my family." He growled back.  
  
"Do you?" Elrohir looked unconvinced. "I have been here for less than fourteen days and I am yet to see you in the company of your wife or children! I have heard Arwen complain constantly about the lack of your presence, and although they say nothing I have no doubt that they could do with more of your influence."  
  
Aragorn spun round and gasped Elrohir's arm firmly.  
  
"Did my dear wife explain that the reason that she lacks my company is because rarely shares my bed? Has she told you that she has bedded nearly every lord that attends my court and that her youngest daughter is closely following her path?" Aragorn glared straight into the eyes of the dark elf.  
  
"How dare you accuse my sister of..." Elrohir began, pulling away angrily from the mans grasp.  
  
"No, your sister is not the innocent creature that she pretends to be and you are well aware of that."  
  
Elrohir took in a deep breath, calming his emotions. What Aragorn said was true, Arwen was no angel but Aragorn had hardly been the caring husband and father that he should have been.  
  
"Elrohir, please may we continue this discussion later my head is beginning to spin and I have a large amount of paper work that I need to complete by this eve."  
  
Elrohir glanced up, his eyes scanning his brother's expression surprised by the dejected look that had replaced his foster brother's anger.  
  
"Aye, I will come and find you tomorrow when you are less busy." Elrohir said finally. He rubbed his hand up and down Aragorn's arm comfortingly before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Aragorn sighed in relief as he was once again leave to his own company.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning seemed to drag on forever. Not that Aranel was complaining about the menial work, she just had other things on her mind.  
  
As she washed down the work tops her mind continued to process everything Gimli had told her about her human father. She needed to know where to start searching. She scowled suddenly as something she had not considered before crept into her mind. If she did find him how would he react to her? He thought that she was long dead would he even believe what she said was true. Would she have the courage to break up a family by marching and explaining who she was?  
  
"Day dreaming can be dangerous."  
  
She spun round and glared at the intruder. A dark haired boy, no a man, stood in the doorway his dark eyes fixed on her form.  
  
"Can it." She stated before turning back to her cleaning. "Well I will endeavour to remember that, thank you for informing me." She did not mean to sound so sarcastic but he had startled her, it was a reaction that Gimli had unintentionally taught her well.  
  
"I did not mean to insult you." He replied stepping further into the room. It was not until he moved that Aranel remembered that she had been alone in the kitchen after Gwen had been asked to help out else where in the palace.  
  
"You did not." She hastened to reassure hoping that he would leave. It was not that she could not defend her self for that was one thing she had leant to do from an early age but she still did not like the idea of being cornered. "I was merely startled."  
  
"Good, I would hate to think that I had offended you in someway." She could hear the smile in his words.  
  
"No of course not but should you not be else where?" She shut her eyes for a moment hoping that when she opened them he would be gone.  
  
"I have wondered this palace from top to bottom and from back to front and I am yet to meet anyone as fiery as you."  
  
She turned back to look at him, noticing his formal robes she silently cursed herself for not seeing them before. "I apologise for my words my lord for I am new to this place and did not realise..."  
  
"No, please do not apologise." He placed his hand gently upon her shoulder, smiling kindly. "I to am new and a visitor here. I am also unused to the strange ways of men."  
  
She stared at him stunned, he could not possibly have meant what he had just said, but the longer she stared at him especially now close up she could plainly see that he was not human. His skin was far too pale and his hair to long and to silky.  
  
Aranel slowly moved her arm, gently raising her hand and carefully brushing his soft dark hair back behind his left ear. There she could see the pointed tip, far more prominent that her own.  
  
He caught her hand before she could draw back, using his other hand to push back her own hair and reveal one of her own ears.  
  
"You are a rare find." He whispered. "I knew you could not be human."  
  
Aranel drew back, pulling out of his grasp and moving further into the kitchen.  
  
"My father was human." She scowled picking up her cloth once again and turning to soak it in a basin of water.  
  
"A half elf is still an elf." He said but this time he did not attempt to follow her movements. "I must alert my uncle your presence here. An elf should not be working for human kind."  
  
"I will work where I please." She retorted suddenly annoyed at his comments, she was no better than anyone one else, human, elf or dwarf. She rung out the damp cloth roughly, before rubbing down the nearest work surface.  
  
"But we elves, half or not, are sacred creatures we should not be working for those lesser than ourselves."  
  
"You think to highly of yourself." She snapped, refusing to turn to face him. "I prefer to pay my own way through life rather than live off of others."  
  
She heard him sigh heavily and froze as she heard him step closer.  
  
"Forgive my rash words." He began slowly, considering his words carefully. "I obviously do not know of what I speak. I have grown up in luxury where as obviously you have not."  
  
"I had a wonderful childhood!" She growled spinning round to face him, how dare he insinuate that she had not.  
  
"Peace friend, that is not what I meant." He shook his head and chuckled softly. "May we begin once again, good day to your fair lady my name is Tavaril." He bowed his head slightly. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
She searched his eyes for a moment before finally relenting.  
  
"Aranel."  
  
"Princess." He said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry?" She did not quite hear what he had said.  
  
"Your name, it translates as princess in Quenya."  
  
"I know." She whispered her wiping down of the work top faltered.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R  
  
Lote: Flower  
  
Tavaril: Spirit of the forest 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update Real Life has inevitability gotten in the way of my typing (My college reduced the time in which I can complete my coursework by 3 weeks!) so sorry again and thank you to everyone who has reviewed everyone has been encouraging and supportive, thank you.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Silence fell between the two of them. The only noise came from Aranel's damp cloth sliding roughly against the wooden surface.  
  
"You were brought up by your elven parent?" Tavaril asked trying to recapture the conversation.  
  
"No." She replied, glancing back at him for a moment.  
  
"But you do not act as though you are completely comfortable here, around human's I mean."  
  
"I was not brought up by either of my parent's." She said slowly. "I was cared for and loved greatly by a dear and trusted friend of both my father's. Though it is no concern of yours." She added, almost spitefully. Why was he asking all these questions?  
  
His eyes widened while she spoke, his mind taking in the information and slowly processing it.  
  
"I have read about a small number of male elves which can carry children but it is rare to find one now. The texts that I have read about them were written many years ago, long before I was born." He whispered gently. "What is his name, your elven fathers?"  
  
"Why are you so interested in me?" She asked finally giving up her cleaning and moving to face the tall, dark elf that refused to leave her alone to finish her work.  
  
"Why not?" He smiled but continued quickly as he noticed her glare. "The child of an elf and a human is rare but to find one alone, without family and working as a kitchen maid is completely unheard of, especially one born of two males."  
  
"So you see yourself as my rescuer?" Aranel looked unconvinced. "You seek to save me from a life that I chose for myself?" Tavaril sighed heavily and shook his head in denial but she would not let him speak, not until she had finished what she had to say. "I am not a damsel in need of your help Tavaril, and do not think that you will be able to win my favour by assisting me!"  
  
"Aranel I mean no such..."  
  
"What in Middle Earth are you doing down here master Tavaril." Gwen's voice echoed round the poorly lit room startling them both. They had been so caught up in their conversation that neither had noticed her arrive. "Your father has been searching for you for quite some time I believe." She stepped through the door which Tavaril had entered the room her arms full of what looked like a range of different fabrics.  
  
Aranel almost laughed as she watched Tavaril's delicate elven features turn into a grimace at the mention of his father. But he quickly concealed his expression as he turned to face the interrupting woman.  
  
"Thank you lady Gwendaline, do you know where my father now resides?" He asked some what reluctantly.  
  
"I believe he was headed for the library with Lord Elladan when I passed him in the hallway just a few moments ago, and it is Gwen as you well know!" She smiled before turning her back on the two of them to place the material in her arms on one of the small wooden tables.  
  
Tavaril moved to face Aranel once again and smiled gently as he took her hand carefully in his. Her first thought was of the softness of his skin, so smooth, unlike her own calloused fingers.  
  
"I will see again soon Lady Aranel." He bowed graciously, bringing her hand to brush against his lips, before finally letting go and leaving the kitchen, the wooden door closing with a creak behind him.  
  
"Quite a charmer that one." Gwen laughed still concentrating on sorting through the material she had carried in. "Watch yourself with him Miss Aranel I am told that he can be quite persuasive."  
  
Aranel forced a laugh. Tavaril's exit had left her feeling slightly confused and more than a little intrigued. What was it that he wanted from her?  
  
~*~  
  
"Ada?" Tavaril asked quietly as entered the formal place library. It was completely silent inside and was empty except for the presence of two older dark haired elves standing silently side by side, next to the far window. "Ada." He said again, this time with more force in his voice.  
  
Both elves turned to face him smiling gently. It still unnerved him slightly at the similarity of the two elves, his father and uncle, when he had been much younger he had often found it difficult to tell them apart, and both had enjoyed teasing him for it.  
  
"I search for you for hours Tavaril and I can not find you yet when I stop you come right to my side, perhaps I should not bother in future and just wait for you to come to me?" The elf on the right said loudly making Tavaril jump as it echoed around the quiet room.  
  
"Perhaps Ada." Tavaril grinned in response before moving closer so that he now stood side by side with the older elf. "Lady Gwendaline found me and told me that you were searching for me."  
  
"Ah and where pray tell were you hiding this time?" He grinned.  
  
"I was not hiding." Tavaril said indignantly. "I was just..."  
  
"Avoiding your duties as usual, I know you to well Tavaril and you are far too much like I was at your age for my liking."  
  
"Oh no Ada, from the stories that I have heard you were far worse than I." Tavaril laughed. "Now what is it you wish to speak with me about?"  
  
Both elves joined in his laughter, before his uncle stepped away from them.  
  
"Elrohir, Tavaril I will leave you both to talk in peace." He smiled. "I will find you both later at eve meal I am sure."  
  
After short good byes Tavaril watched as his father moved to one side indicating for him to follow and guided him over to a set of well cushioned chairs to one side of the window.  
  
"I wish for you to befriend Prince Cadell." Elrohir began slowly, placing a comforting hand on his sons shoulder knowing already Tavaril's response.  
  
"Why?" Tavaril groaned. "You know well that he and I will never see eye to eye on any subject! He is just so..."  
  
"He is your cousin Tavaril no matter what your differences." Elrohir interrupted his voice, although calm left no room for argument.  
  
"Ada there is nothing but differences between us. We have nothing similar to discuss he is quiet and short tempered." Tavaril continued, shaking his head from side to side in annoyance. "Why Ada." He asked again, he needed a reason before he could waltz off and attempt to draw his elusive cousin into conversation.  
  
"I am concern for both him and his father. The both of them are so similar it worries both myself and Elladan." Elrohir responded easily. "They continue to dwell on what has been lost to them rather than concentrating on what has been gained."  
  
"And what is it exactly that they have lost?" Tavaril studied his father's face instantly picking up on the uneasy spark that entered his dark expressive eyes.  
  
"When Cadell was young he spent much time in the company of his father but Aragorn suffered a great loss and with that loss the king became reclusive, hiding himself away from everyone especially his family. Cadell, beginning only six years old at the time did not understand his father's sudden disappearance from every day life and at the time believed that he was some how the fault. Since then he has become the withdrawn, short tempered being that you know very little about."  
  
"What loss affected Aragorn?" Tavaril asked curiously. "I need to know if I am to understand everything that has happened." He pointed out.  
  
Elrohir sighed heavily. "You promise not speak a word of what I tell you not even to Cadell as I am sure that he is unaware of what truly took place."  
  
"I promise Ada, you know I would not betray your trust." Tavaril shifted in his chair to face his father, looking directly into his eyes, trying to convince him with the emotion in his eyes.  
  
"When Aragorn married Arwen it was out of politics rather than for love."  
  
But I thought they had been together for many years before they wed, why would they voluntary spend time together before they had to if there was no love between them?" Tavaril interrupted. The stories of Elrond's daughter and the King of men were well known across Middle Earth, they were cherished tales of love and hope.  
  
"Do not judge them too harshly." Elrohir said slowly. "There was once love between them but it was soon over powered by Aragorn's love for another."  
  
"Another? So he was unfaithful!"  
  
"Tavaril, will you let me speak?" Elrohir sighed, his tone obviously frustrated. "He took a lover a blond elf named Legolas, to help him ward off the darkness that threatened to engulf him on the quest of the one ring. But after the quest was over neither could bear to be parted from the other permanently. Believing that it was the best for his people Aragorn married Arwen and his lover travelled Middle Earth with a close companion, both thought that if they spent long periods of time apart then their love would lessen." Elrohir continued carefully watching Tavaril's expression as he spoke of things that had been concealed many years ago. "That of course did not happen, their love only grew stronger."  
  
"What of Lady Arwen?" Tavaril could no long keep silent, so many questions had formed in his mind and he needed them answered.  
  
"She of course knew of their arrangement but could do very little to change it, she often spoke of it with both me and Elladan and she made it clear that she had no problem with the situation she believed that deep down Aragorn loved her and that she only had to share his love when his blond lover visited Gondor on his travels."  
  
"So she did not mind?" Tavaril shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"She knew that Legolas would not continue to return to Gondor for much longer. His father was due to leave for the Undying Lands and as his heir Legolas would have been called to take his place."  
  
"So Aragorn lost his lover when he went back to his home land?" Tavaril was confused surly Aragorn had been expecting that for years why would he become reclusive over some thing which he should have been prepared for?  
  
"If only it had been that simple." Elrohir breathed heavily, his features now downfallen and saddened. "Legolas's last visit was a joyful one for Aragorn but it was a confusing one for the rest of us. You see Legolas was one of very few male elves that could carry and bare children and half way through his visit he announced that he was pregnant."  
  
Tavaril gasped but this time did not interrupt, now content with letting his father finish the tale.  
  
"Aragorn was overjoyed at the idea even though he knew that it would cause a lot of problems in the future. Now elven pregnancies are a lot longer than those of humans and so Legolas determined not to be a burden made arrangements to visit his father in Mirkwood. Aragorn protested almost ordering Legolas to stay, at least for the duration of the pregnancy but Legolas was a free spirit and began his journey home with a dwarf as his only protector." Elrohir paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words to say next. "Both were attacked and killed a short time after leaving the safety of Minas Tirith."  
  
~*~  
  
Behind a book case on the opposite side of them room Aragorn slumped, silently to the cold stone floor. Tears threatened to escape his eyes. It was the first time he had heard either of his foster brothers speak kindly of his relationship with blond Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
The conversation between his brother and nephew had brought back painful yet unforgettable memories. No matter how hard Elrohir tried, there was little to no chance that anyone would be able to make him forget and live happily with his wife and children. Not as he had constant reminders of the lover and child he had lost.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Cadell: Battle spirit (Gaelic)  
  
Thank you for reading & please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, every review I get encourages me to write faster just to find out what you think of the next chapter :)  
  
Connie, I promise that Leggy will make a return in the near future.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Aragorn made sure that both Tavaril and Elrohir were deep in conversation before he silently made is way out of the library, incidentally without the book he had been searching for, and into the empty corridor beyond. He had no wish to hear his nephew's thoughts about what he had just been told. He did not want to see the accusation in the young elf's eyes as he questioned how the human king could betray his wife and children for a chance to lay with a fair Mirkwood elf. But it had been so much more than that, so much more than anyone would ever truly know.  
  
He continued to stumble down the seemingly endless passageway until he reached his own private chambers, ignoring the concerned looks he was being given by the servants that passed him.  
  
Shutting his bedroom door firmly behind him he moved to collapse into a large, over stuffed arm chair by one of the open windows.  
  
Maybe Elrohir was right, perhaps he should now be concentrating on the family he had left, well his children anyway. He did not blame Arwen for her disloyalty to him as he had betrayed her during his time spent with Legolas. But because she did not love any of the men she chose to lay with he felt that it was somewhat different to his own discrepancies.  
  
He sighed and shook his head from side to side before looking up and across the large highly decorated room.  
  
The hand crafted bow Legolas had made and given to him still hung on its mount above the dressing table. It had not been taken down since before his lover's death, not even for dusting. Legolas would be ashamed of how he had treated it and how he was treating himself.  
  
Maybe it was time he put the past to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
"How.., how did they die?" Tavaril asked once he had regained the use of his voice. His human uncles reclusive attitude all seemed to make sense now. How would he feel if he lost both the one he loved and his unborn child? A shiver raced down his spine an indication of the horror that he believed Aragorn must have felt rather than from any change in the room's temperature.  
  
"To be completely honest, no one really knows the truth about what happened." Elrohir raised his arm to grip his sons hand tightly in his in support for what he had just told him. "It is said that they were set upon by a group of orc's, but single orc's let alone groups or orc's were rare to be found after the war of the ring, most having been hunted down and destroyed. I was never allowed to see Legolas's body. That duty was left to Lord Elrond and King Thranduil."  
  
"King Thranduil?" Tavaril exclaimed not really aware that he was interrupting.  
  
"Yes, Legolas father insisted on examining the body for himself."  
  
"So he was a prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
Elrohir nodded but refused to change the course of the conversation, instead he continued where he had left off.  
  
"The wounds that were described to me that were found on his body sounded far to neat and clean cut for orc's, they would have captured rather than slain an elf as fair as Legolas before killing him. They would have taunted and had their way with his body before allowing him to die." Elrohir spat out his words in disgust at the memories he had of the ways of orc's.  
  
"What of the Dwarf's injuries?" Tavaril asked. He was unsure of how much he wanted to hear but he was unwilling to let his father become caught up in his past memories.  
  
"Another suspicious incident his body was never recovered." He sighed loudly, his expression scornful. "I know well of the incompetence of most men but I do not believe that even the most ignorant of them could not find the unmoving body of a dwarf. They may not be tall in stature but they certainly fill up a lot of space it would be difficult in deed not to see it even if you were not directly searching for it."  
  
"So, you do not believe that it was orc's that took their lives?" Tavaril questioned gripping his fathers hand supportively.  
  
Elrohir breathed heavily and shook his head to indicate a negative. "I am afraid that I do not know what to believe, but unfortunately what was done is done and nothing now can change that, we must live in the now as anything thing could be lurking in our unforeseen futures." Elrohir reached out and drew his only child into his arms. "Just promise me that you take every day as it comes. Enjoy everything good and treat everything bad that happens as an experience to be learned from."  
  
"I will Ada, I promise." Both held each other in a tight embrace for a few moments before letting go. It was only then that Tavaril's mind began to process all the information that he had been exposed to over the past few hours. "Ada."  
  
"Yes?" Elrohir glanced up to meet his son's gaze.  
  
"How rare is it to find a male elf capable of carrying infants?"  
  
"Very." Elrohir smiled gently at what he believed to be his son's curiosity. "Most born with the ability will only every lie with females and so never find out that they are able to do so." Elrohir laughed softly. "I doubt that Legolas knew that he was able to bear children before it was too late and he discovered that he was already with child."  
  
Tavaril seemed to consider this for a few moments before asking "Do elves and men often become lovers?"  
  
"Lovers, yes" Elrohir spoke. "In the old days anyway but what I believe you are asking whether there were many permanent partnerships in which both elf and man loved each other deeply."  
  
Tavaril nodded silently.  
  
"No. Most men see elves as creatures to be worshiped and protected." He sighed loudly. "Elves who dared to love humans would soon come to despise the restrictions their lovers would place upon them in order to keep them from harm. As you know we need our freedom we can not live trapped especially by the ones that are supposed to love us in return." Elrohir sat up straight suddenly wondering where this conversation was headed. "Have you fallen in love with a human?" He asked slightly fearful of what the answer could be although he did not let it show.  
  
Stunned at the question Tavaril glanced up to meet his father's gaze.  
  
"No, of course not!" He choked. "I was merely curious father I was not asking for any personal reason!"  
  
"That is a relief, not that I would speak against you if you did love a human I just..."  
  
"Shh, Ada I know what you mean." Tavaril grinned. "I know that you would never think ill of me no matter what I did."  
  
"Oh I doubt that Tavaril!" He laughed loudly, the noise echoing around the quiet room. "You may be my only child but that does not mean I will allow you to get away with what ever you wish without some form of punishment!"  
  
Tavaril chuckled with him, pushing against his fathers arm playfully.  
  
"Uncle Elladan would protect me." He laughed trying to sound as indignant as possible which did not work at all well due to the grin that refused to leave delicate elven his features.  
  
Elrohir snorted. "That I doubt." He laughed again. "He would probably join in organising your punishment and enjoy every moment of it."  
  
Tavaril pulled a worried expression but did not speak causing them both to fall in to silence. The only sounds came from outside, coming in through the large open window behind them, both contemplating their earlier conversation.  
  
"Ada." Tavaril finally broke the room's peace.  
  
"Hmm?" Elrohir turned back to face his son from gazing out of the large window and out across his foster brothers extensive palace grounds.  
  
"Do you believe that the dwarf could have survived the attack?"  
  
"I honestly do not know." He sighed heavily, sounding slightly weary. "Although if he did then I would have hoped that he would have returned to declare that fact to us, especially Aragorn as both were great friends indeed at one time."  
  
"So you..."  
  
The conversation stopped as the sound of a forced cough to gain their attention came from the direction of the entrance way.  
  
"My Lords." A simply dressed young human maid stood just inside the door. She smiled at them before continuing. "Evening meal is currently being served in the main dinning hall my Lord's and your presence has been requested by the Lady Arwen."  
  
"Thank you." Elrohir smiled back courteously. "Tell the Lady Arwen that we will join her in a few moments."  
  
The maid nodded before curtsying and moving back out of the library.  
  
"This conversation will have to wait Tavaril." He grinned. "For my dear sister has need of us, come we must not keep her waiting."  
  
~*~  
  
Aranel carefully emptied all her belongings on the small, but comfortable bed in a little bedroom Gwen had offered her to sleep in for the duration of her stay. It was sparkly decorated, with little furniture to speak of. There was a small window above the wooden headboard of the bed but it did not let in much light. A candle stood on a small table next to the bed increasing the amount of light in the small room.  
  
She sighed loudly wishing she had saved enough money to buy a new tunic, she only had one other than the one she currently wore and she feared that it was far to fancy to wear whist working in a kitchen. She picked up the delicate pale blue material of the tunic, running it gently through her fingers before unfolding it and holding it up to inspect its condition. Its silky material gleamed in the dimly lit room. The small, intricate decoration on the bottom of the material reflecting the candle light, causing it to sparkle gently.  
  
Aranel frowned as she noticed that one or two beads were missing from the small detail along the bottom. Laying it across the back of the wooden chair that sat beside the bed she turned back quickly spreading out her belongings in search of the tiny beads.  
  
Finally her fingers settled upon one of the missing items, carefully picking it up she placed it on the seat of the chair where it could be easily seen against the dark wood.  
  
Turning back to the bed she slowly began to place the larger of her possessions, such as her dagger back into the leather sack, making sure to leave out her leather bound journal. Both the journal and the blue tunic had been given to her as gifts from Gimli on celebrating her birthing days.  
  
On finding another of the beads she placed everything else back into her bag and put it down to rest on the floor next to the chair. Gwen had promised to call for her if she had need of her, but had also shooed Aranel from the door stairs kitchen demanding that she find some rest, if only for a short while.  
  
Aranel smiled remembering Gwen's motherly actions before toeing off her boots and moving to lay down across the blanket covered bed. Picking up her journal she began flicking through it, she had not written in it since Gimli's death, maybe it was time to begin once again.  
  
But as she settled down her thoughts drifted back to the strange conversation she had had with Tavaril earlier that day. He had seemed so interested in her past and present situation. What had the mysterious dark haired elf been thinking as he accepted her answers.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review, tell me what you think so far :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews they are, as usual, helpful and encouraging *smile*.  
  
Hana-Heart, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous one but in future I will try and make them longer :)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Tavaril arrived at the dinning hall for morning meal with his usual haste. He didn't know why but he could never seem to reach the hall on time for the start of the meal. He hurried through the main entrance doors and reached his designated seat just as the plates of fresh fruit and assortments of bread and meat were being served out.  
  
"One day you will join us for the start of the meal." Elladan smirked at him from a cross the table. "But I doubt that day will occur any time soon."  
  
"At least he has arrived Elladan, I seem to remember a time when you were rarely able to attend morning meal at all." Aragorn's voice carried across the crowed room, stopping all conversation immediately.  
  
Everyone seated at the table started at the unexpected voice, all turned to stare at its owner. Aragorn forced a smile as he neared the table sitting down in an empty place beside his wife and Elladan who both looked equally stunned to see him. The king rarely took meals in the company of others, often demanding that food be brought to his chambers so that he could eat alone.  
  
"Aragorn!" Elladan spoke first having regained his composure the quickest. "I am told that it has been a long time since you have graced others with your company in the dinning hall."  
  
"Aye." The king agreed, reaching out to take a small piece of meat from the table. "But I am bored with my own company and since it is rare indeed that my brothers and nephew chose to visit me I thought that I had better make the most of their stay." Aragorn smiled, but inside he felt reluctant to even be here. After promising himself last night to put the past behind him he had decided that he ought to start by integrating back into family life. Well that was his theory anyway.  
  
"Aragorn did you sleep well?" Arwen asked from where she sat on the chair to his right she sounded, as always, genuinely interested in his welfare, whether she actually was interested or whether she was just exceptionally good at forging her emotions he did not know.  
  
"As well as always." He answered courteously, although his dreams had once again been plagued by memories from the past.  
  
"I am glad." She smiled in return before turning back to her meal. After swallowing a piece of fruit she said. "Are you due in court to day?"  
  
"Yes but only for a short while this morning." Aragorn bit into the meat he held in his fingers.  
  
"What are your plans for after noon meal?" She asked, the others around the table had begun their own quiet conversations amongst themselves.  
  
"I was planning to retire to my study for I have much work which is in need of finishing." He answered, glancing across the table he watched as his Elrohir and his nephew laughed at something Elladan had done and had obviously not found as amusing. It was almost difficult to watch how easily they interacted with each other in a way that he could not ever hope to achieve with his own children. Turning his head slightly he watched his own daughter and his oldest son sat eating in silence. He knew well of their dislike of each other and had often blamed his own lack of participation in their lives because of it. His second son, Aloysius, was due to return home later this day from spending three months in Rivendell learning the healing ways of elves from Lord Elrond himself.  
  
"Perhaps you would consider joining us in the courtyard when Aloysius arrives. We would all enjoy your company."  
  
Aragorn almost laughed, he doubted that his other two children would enjoy his company by the stunned looks on their faces at their mother's proposal.  
  
"Aye," He answered after a moment's consideration. "Perhaps I shall."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as morning meal was over Tavaril raced through the busy corridors to the kitchens at the back of the palace in search of Aranel. Late last night as he roamed the gardens alone his mind turning over all the information he had been given the previous day and had produced some startling possibilities.  
  
How could he not have put two and two together when his father had told him how rare it was for a male elf to bear a child?  
  
He finally found her as he had done yesterday, but this time she was scrubbing away at the kitchen floor instead of the work tops, a dark coloured cloak tied tightly around her neck concealing her clothing, except for the light blue material that covered her arms.  
  
"Aranel." He called out upon entering the room, he was glad that she was alone he doubted that he would have been able to explain to the Lady Gwen that he needed to speak with the young kitchen maid in private.  
  
She turned, surprised by the sound of his voice.  
  
"I thought that you were Gwen returning." She said sounding slightly startled. "Why do you seek me out this morning? Can you not see that I have work to complete?"  
  
"I have need of more information, if you will give it to me." He said moving further into the kitchen and kneeling down on the floor beside her.  
  
"What sort of information?" She asked sitting back from her position on her hands and knees so that she sat up right. As she did so the cloak fell back from her shoulders revealing the soft blue tunic underneath. "My other clothes are still damp from washing." She muttered pulling the cloak back in to position to cover the clearly unsuitable tunic she wore for working in.  
  
"I wish to know more about your parents." He spoke softly ignoring her last statement.  
  
He had an almost pleading tone in his voice which immediately confused her.  
  
She frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Because," He paused for a moment for he did not wish to get her hopes up if his suspicions turned out to be false. "I wish to help you locate your parents."  
  
"Tavaril," She sighed. "My elven father is dead and I am at a loss as to where to start looking for my human father. I know that you mean well but I am uncertain that you understand how difficult it would be to try and..."  
  
"Please Aranel it can not hurt for us to try."  
  
She sighed again this time though she sounded defeated and nodded, placing the small scrubbing brush into a bucket of water on the floor next to her. "But what ever I tell you must not be repeated to any other with out my permission do you understand."  
  
"Yes of course, I promise."  
  
And so she told him, she explained all that Gimli had told her with his dying breaths. Everything she had ever heard being spoken of about both her parents.  
  
He listened in silence, making no comment as he absorbed all that she told him comparing it with what he had been told the day before.  
  
"Do you know either of their names?" He asked finally as she finished speaking, both their eyes now filled with unshed tears caused by the sadness of her tale.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I was told that my elven father was known as Greenleaf and my human father was called Strider, but both are obviously names given by friends rather than names they were given at birth."  
  
"But it is a start." He smiled, wiping his hand across his eyes in an attempt to soak up his tears before they fell. "Please allow me to research into these names further."  
  
Aranel smiled back at him, his expressions, she believed were infectious.  
  
"Yes," She nodded. "I will allow you to do so but please tell me of anything, no matter how small or obscure that you find."  
  
"I shall."  
  
~*~  
  
He had spent much of the morning searching through nearly every book in the palaces extensive library and had found nothing that could help him locate Aranel's parents.  
  
He sighed in frustration putting the book he held down heavily on the small wooden desk.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Looking up, Tavaril caught sight of his cousin Cadell standing across from him a well used leather bound book in one arm. He was leaning, casually against a book case looking quite bored with his current activity which seemed to be nothing in particular.  
  
"I am searching information on a man named Strider." He answered. Why would Cadell be trying to help him? He had had little to do with the prince, both rarely speaking to each other when they met. Even when they were elf-lings they hardly ever spent time together.  
  
"I know all the books in this library but the only one which mentions a man named strider is the text concerning the War of the Ring." He stated, his expression unchanging, he still looked uninterested.  
  
'The War of the Ring'? He had not thought to look through that particular text for he knew it well, as did most of the peoples of Middle Earth, but he did not remember a man named Strider mentioned through out its pages.  
  
Noticing the confused look on his cousin's face, Cadell moved closer and began to explain further.  
  
"Strider was the name given to my father when he travelled as a ranger for a time."  
  
~*~  
  
"Aranel!" Tavaril burst through the kitchen doors, needing to speak to the half elf about his new found information as soon as possible. "Aranel!"  
  
"Slow down master Tavaril or you will surely crash into something." Gwen laughed where she stood, standing beside one of the large stoves a knife in one hand and a pile of vegetables on the counter next to her.  
  
"Lady Gwendaline." He said as he due in a deep breath.  
  
"Gwen," She muttered under her breath. "Aranel is not here, I sent her on an errand."  
  
"Do you know when she will be back?" He asked sounding annoyed at the prospect of having to wait any length of time to share his new found information.  
  
"It would do you good to learn some patience young elf." She grinned. "The *young* Aranel will be back shortly." She emphasized the word young trying to gain his full attention, it worked.  
  
"She is not that young! You make her sound as though she were a child!" He contested.  
  
"Nay she is not a child but I believe that her behaviour makes her seem older than she really is, I believe that she has had a hard life and has had to learn very quickly the hard way." Gwen's expression turned solemn for a moment but it disappeared a quickly as it had appeared. "I will let her know that you are looking for her master Tavaril. Now do you not have a noon meal to go to?"  
  
He nodded. "Thank you Lady Gwendaline."  
  
"Gwen." She growled as he raced from the room, narrowly avoiding a large piece of chopped carrot that was thrown in his direction by the now very annoyed older woman.  
  
Getting out of the kitchen was the easy part, but moving further into the corridor was slightly hindered when Tavaril collided with another outside of the door. Both crashed to the cold stone floor quite dramatically.  
  
"Oww!" Tavaril grimaced as the other body landed on his out stretched leg.  
  
"Perhaps you should take more care when dashing out into a well used corridor." The voice responded, before attempting to sift off of Tavaril's leg.  
  
Tavaril groaned as he immediately recognised the soft feminine tones of the voice.  
  
Arwen.  
  
"I apologise my lady." He was quick to express his regret. "I was not thinking and I..."  
  
"Hush Tavaril, there has been no harm done." She smiled reassuringly. "Not to myself anyway" She said as Tavaril groaned loudly when he tried to pull himself up from the floor. "Are you well?"  
  
"Aye." He muttered, finally managing to stand. He carefully applied a small amount of weight on his damaged leg and hissed as a sharp pain shot up from his ankle.  
  
"You are not well." She sighed shaking her head from side to side. "Do not say aye when you are clearly not. Come." She held out a hand to steady him. "I will aid you in reaching the healers for it is not far."  
  
"Nay my lady," He refused to accept the offered hand. "I am sure you have other arrangements to attend to I will manage."  
  
"You are the same as your father," Arwen laughed softly. "You refuse to admit defeat and accept help." She reached out her arm and looped it around his waist. "Now allow me to assist you or I will inform your Elrohir that you attacked me in the corridor."  
  
He snorted but did not attempt to remove her arm. His father would no doubt punish him for his careless actions if he were to find out so he relented, placing a small amount of his weight on his aunt as he hopped along beside her.  
  
"What were you doing in the kitchens?" She asked as they neared the healer's chambers attempting to engage her nephew in conversation. They rarely spoke any more out of any formal situation and she greatly missed the young elf that had often visited them as a child, his once immature chatter amusing them all.  
  
"I found some information that I thought might be of use to one of the maids working there." He said slowly, hoping that she would ask no further questions.  
  
He had not really considered Arwens part in the information he was considering. If Aranel was indeed the daughter of Aragorn what effect would it have on Arwen when this fact was made public? Would she accept Aranel as she had accepted her husband's lover for a time or would she refuse to accept the young half elf due to what she represented? After all Aranel was the result of a greater love than that of her own.  
  
But Arwen seemed to accept his answer and both continued to walk in silence until they reached the infirmary.  
  
"I thank you my lady for your assistance." He said as they entered the large chambers and both were immediately approached by a trained healer.  
  
"You are family Tavaril." She smiled as she made to leave the room. "We may not speak with each other often but that does not mean that I am not here if you need me."  
  
He smiled in return as she turned and left him alone with the concerned healer.  
  
~*~  
  
Tavaril's injury to his ankle was minor, although the pain he had grumbled to the greatly amused healer was not. It had taken quite sometime for him to escape the healers clutches as he insisted on allowing his new apprentice to bandage to ankle to strengthen it for a day or two until it had healed completely.  
  
At this he had scoffed, with his elven healing it would be fine by the end of the day, tomorrow morning at the latest, but he indulged the healer permitting the apprentice to bind his foot. He would not have agreed to if he had known that the apprentice was newly arrived that morning and had very little experience.  
  
Finally, with as much grace as he could muster he left the healers chambers, only to be greeted by the loud sounding horn announcing the arrival of important individuals entering Minas Tirith.  
  
Aloysius, his mind concluded. The prince must be home, yet it was only just time for noon meal, he was back earlier than planned.  
  
Moving, cautiously due to his injured foot, he made his way across the passageway and into the library. He walked over to the open window and gazed out across the palace grounds and courtyard, the sounds of horse's hooves growing louder.  
  
It was not long before the large party came into view, his eyes immediately drawn to powerful elf at the very front. Lord Elrond rode beside Prince Aloysius. His grandfather's visit had not been expected but was certainly not unwanted. Perhaps he should discuss prince Legolas's relationship and death with the Lord; maybe he could shed some light on many of his unanswered questions.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Aloysius: Famous warrior (Latin)  
  
Please tell me what you think so far :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed each one has been helpful and encouraging.  
  
I apologise for the large amount of dialogue in this chapter, but this part has had to cover a lot of explanation from many of the characters, I promise more action in the next chapter :)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Aloysius!" Arwen called out to the tall, dark-hair half-elf that dismounted from his grey mare a short distance away from her. He had been away far longer than she had anticipated and had missed her sons comforting presence greatly. "Welcome home." She said as he approached her with speed and immediately drew her into his solid embrace.  
  
"It is good to be home mother." He answered pulling away from her to inspect the small crowd that had gathered behind them. "Father." He said formally, although surprised at the unexpected presence of the king he hid it well.  
  
"Welcome home my son." Aragorn spoke in a similar tone, stepping forward he reached out to shake his son's hand in greeting. "You have been well?"  
  
"Aye, my lord, Elrond has taught me much and I am grateful for his teachings."  
  
"You have been a joy to teach." Elrond spoke up from his position a short distance away from the reuniting family. Aloysius let go of his fathers hand and turned to face the small party of elves that had escorted him home. "Aragorn you should be very proud of your son."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement. "What do we owe you for the pleasure of your company Ada?" He asked slowly moving towards the tall, dark elf that had cared for him as a child so long ago. His carefree childhood seemed so far away now as he stared in to his foster fathers travel weary eyes.  
  
Elrond smiled gently as Aragorn reached his side, pulling his human son in to his arms for a moment. "Do I need a reason to visit my family?" The elf lord questioned.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. His expression alone allowing the dark elf to read his unspoken question.  
  
Elrond grinned. "I do wish to visit my family." He insisted. "But I will admit that it is not the sole reason for my visit but I will not discus that here. Come let us enjoy this reunion we will talk later once we have been feed and watered."  
  
"Of course," Aragorn nodded. "Noon meal is almost ready you are all welcome to join us unless you would prefer for your meal to be brought to you in your chambers so that you are able to rest?"  
  
"No, I will eat with you now and rest afterwards."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Tavaril called out as he cautiously entered the spacious rooms. He had knocked on the wooden door to his grandfather's guest chambers but had not received an answer. He glanced around the large room, the drapes were closed and the room was lit only by a few candles scattered around the chambers. He had initially feared that the elf lord may have been sleeping but as his gaze hit the four-poster bed he could clearly see that it had not yet been slept in.  
  
"Over here Tavaril." Looking up he met Elrond's eyes from where the elder elf sat unmoving, in a heavily cushioned arm chair beside large unlit fire place, a book resting in one hand.  
  
"Grandfather! Why did you not answer my calls?" He moved further into the room, closing the door behind him before making his way across the polished, wooden floorboards towards where Elrond was standing.  
  
"If what you wished to ask me was unimportant you would have left assuming that I was otherwise engaged and waited until later but as I can see it obviously was important enough to disturb my rest." Elrond raise an eyebrow, Tavaril blushed slightly.  
  
"I apologise for disturbing you," Tavaril murmured "What I was going to ask does not seem so important now I will leave you to your res..."  
  
"Enough Tavaril." He interrupted, smiling gently. "Come," He beckoned with his book free hand for the young elf to sit in the chair opposite him. "You are here now and I must admit that I am curious as to what you wish to discuss."  
  
Tavaril nodded and moved closer. "I have a theory of which I hope to find evidence to support." Tavaril sat down gingerly, sinking down in to the soft cushions and padding of the over stuffed chair. Both chairs were vibrant red in colour a strange colour maybe for a room meant for relaxation but some how it worked well in contrast to the pale tone of the rest of the guest chambers.  
  
"And which theory is this?" Elrond leant forward in his chair to place the book gently down on the floor by his feet before careful to leave it open on the page he was currently reading before drawing his gaze back to the slightly nervous form of his grandson.  
  
"I wish," He paused for a moment seeking for the right way to ask his question. "To know... I wish to know what happened to the child of Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn of Gondor."  
  
Tavaril watched carefully as the other elf froze, his mind seemed to be slowly processing the question over and over again. He expected a small amount of shock at the question as his father had told him that Elrond had examined Legolas's body but his grandfather seemed to almost sink away from him. Elrond had to know that Legolas's body had not held the child in death. The elf lord was well known for his skill in the art of healing surely he could not have missed something this great.  
  
Tavaril leant further back in to his chair, sinking deeper into the cushions as Elrond stood and walked across the room to stand by the large window, pushing back the drapes allowing soft beams of sun light to cascade in through the window, the room instantly lost its eerie candle lit orange glow.  
  
After what felt like hours but was more likely only a few minutes, Elrond spoke, his voice deceptively calm but tight and deliberately slow. "Why do you ask such a question," He paused slightly. "The past is better left where it is and it is certainly not your place to bring it back up to surface."  
  
"No grandfather," He argued. "I know that it is not my place but I believe that I have found the one individual whose place it is."  
  
"What?" Elrond turned quickly, tearing his eyes from the colourful gardens back to Tavaril. "Who is it that you believe you have found." His voice, Tavaril noticed carried a demanding tone even thought Elrond attempted to hide it well.  
  
"I think you know who I have found or you would not appear so concerned by my statement." Tavaril almost grinned, almost. It was not often that he was in this sort of position, normally he was the one trying to convince others of his own opinions, this was quite a change and to be completely honest Tavaril was almost enjoying it.  
  
"Tavaril answer the question." Although he did not appear or sound aggressive there was something in his voice which Tavaril knew it meant that it was now time to stop playing games.  
  
"Her name is Aranel." He began, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap, almost bowing his head in apology to his grandfather. "She is a young half elf, and has recently come to Minas Tirith in search of her only living father."  
  
"She could be anyone." Elrond denied, turning back to gaze out of the window.  
  
"She told me a lot of her past." Tavaril twisted his fingers together wishing that he had had a chance to speak to Aranel before he had come to Elrond. He was breaking a promise by discussing this with out her permission, but, he told himself he was helping her find the information she wanted and he had tired to find her earlier. "She was brought up by a close friend of both of her father's, a dwarf known as Gimli. Her elven father was killed in battle only a day after her birth." He would have continued into further detail but stopped as he heard Elrond sigh heavily. Looking up he watched his grandfather's head fall forward to rest against the window in what appeared to be defeat.  
  
"Where did you meet her?" He asked finally.  
  
"She is working as a kitchen maid in the main palace kitchen."  
  
"Take me to her."  
  
Tavaril shifted in his stead uncomfortably. "Are you sure that is a good idea." He said. "She is not expecting this I broke her confidence in coming to you without speaking with her firs..."  
  
"It is a bit late to be thinking about that now Tavaril." Elrond turned to glare at him. "Take me to her."  
  
~*~  
  
Aranel turned though did not stand up from her position kneeling, alone on the cold floor as she heard foot steps moving quickly down the stone corridor towards her in the kitchen.  
  
The door swung open to reveal Tavaril and a rather stern looking elf, both made no sign that they were going to move further into the kitchen with her, they continued to stare at her openly and her confidence slowly diminishing.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked stumbling to her feet and brushing down her cloak, only to have the fastening around her neck come loose and item concealing her fancy, pale blue tunic fall to the floor and pool at her feet.  
  
The elf she did not recognise gasped and made to step back out of the room but Tavaril reached out a hand to steady his movements.  
  
"Tavaril?"  
  
He could see as well as hear the obvious concern and unease the young she- elf was feeling at the unwanted attention.  
  
"This," He began, although he was not really sure where to begin. "This is my grandfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, I.... we believe that he is the foster father to the man you know as Strider."  
  
"My...my father?"  
  
Tavaril nodded, and stood back as Elrond, who appeared to have regained his composure walked passed him and further into the kitchen until he stood just in front of the now very nervous Aranel.  
  
He reached out slowly and ran a single, extended finger through her slightly curly blond, shoulder length hair before drawing back. He adjusted his gaze, pulling it away from her blond hair to meet with her immediately recognisable grey eyes. Her beautiful features enhanced by the highly decorative clothing.  
  
They were an exact replica of Aragorn's. That he could clearly see.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Eighteen years." She whispered softly, stunned by the treatment she was receiving from this famous elven lord.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Can you tell me the names of your parents?"  
  
She glanced over Elrond's shoulder to Tavaril who smiled encouragingly towards her.  
  
"I only know them as Strider and Greenleaf, I was never told any of the other names that they were called." She turned her head away, looking down at the floor. "My elven father, Greenleaf, died the day after I was born, killed by those who apposed my creation."  
  
Elrond reach forward again and brushed his fingers against her cheek before gently lifting her chin so that her pale grey eyes once again met his.  
  
"It was not your creation that they opposed Aranel, it was what your creation stood for. Humans at the best of times find it difficult to see passed their own biased opinions to look to see what the consequences of their actions may be." He sighed heavily pausing in his sentence for just a moment. "They do not think to consult others before they act and in doing so cause more problems than they would have had, had they done nothing in the first place." Elrond shook his head from side to side almost in disappointment before stepping back to lean against the wooden worktop nearest to him. "If only I had known of your survival then. I, as did others, believed that you had been born and lost. As I examined Greenleaf, Legolas as he was commonly known, it was apparent that the labour had been long and strenuous. We assumed that the prolonged labour would have produced a sickly child and even if it had survived the battle it would not have lived long alone in the forest."  
  
"But Gimli cared for me." She protested. "He loved Greenleaf ... Legolas, he would and did in the end die for me."  
  
"Yes," Elrond said calmly, agreeing with her and trying to reassure her. "But we did not believe that he could have survived long after Legolas's death. We knew that he must have managed to avoid death by the hands of the men when his body was not recovered, but his love for Legolas, although he believed that he hid it well, was well known. We thought that he would slowly fade away into the forest and die of grief."  
  
"He was a dwarf not an elf!" She snapped. She did not mean to sound aggressive but some small part of her mind still could not comprehend that she was having this conversation. She had only been in Minas Tirith a few short days, everything was happening so fast, she had expected to be searching for months if not years not just a matter of days.  
  
"Aye, but the principle is the same, anyone, elf, man or dwarf that looses a loved one they will suffer emotionally, Gimli more so, as he had no one else to turn to, but we are headed away from the original topic. What is it you wish to accomplish here?"  
  
"Accomplish?" She asked slightly bemused, she thought that at least was obvious. "I wish to find my father."  
  
"Yes, but do you wish of him? To accept you in to his family, or do you just wish for him to acknowledge your existence with out becoming to involved in your life?"  
  
"I....I do not know." Her world seem to be crumbling, she had not been naive enough to believe that this situation, once she had found it would be simple, but all these questions were just to much to process right now, she needed time to think everything through alone. "I... I just..." She glanced across at Tavaril who had noticed her anxiety and was making his way towards her.  
  
"Grandfather, this has been as much of a shock to her as it has been for you perhaps we should allow her some time." He smiled at her comfortingly.  
  
Elrond nodded slowly, almost thoughtfully. Tavaril could not hope to guess what was currently going through the elf lord's mind. "Aye, I have other matters of which I need to attend to, although they now seem to pale in comparison to this. Aranel, if you are able, Tavaril will lead you to my chambers tomorrow morning, after morning meal where we will discus the details of your past and what you wish to occur now, and do not speak of this to anyone until then."  
  
"Aye, My lord." She answered quietly.  
  
Drawing his dark eyes across her feature one last time Elrond turned and exited the dimly lit kitchen.  
  
Certain that he had finally gone, Aranel allowed her knees to buckle and she would have dropped to the hard stone floor had Tavaril not caught her just in time.  
  
~*~  
  
After hurrying back to his private chambers Elrond closed the door firmly behind him. He paced the length of the room and then back as he mulled over what decision to make. Sighing heavily for what seemed like the hundredth time that day he realised that the decision was now not really his choice to make. Turning, he quickly reached his desk, sat down on the wooden chair and pulled out an unused scroll of paper and quill. Uncapping the inkwell, the servants had provided him with, he dipped in the quill and began what was possibly one of the most difficult of letters he had ever had to write.  
  
'Dear Legolas .......'  
  
~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
I know this ending may confuse a few people but please bear with me, all will be explained in the next chapter I promise.  
  
Thank you for reading please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews, I just found that I could not continue writing this fic with Aragorn but no Legolas. *Sigh* they belong together *grin*.  
  
Lai: I don't know whether there will be a relationship between Tavaril and Aranel, now that you have put that idea in my head there probably will be. *smile*  
  
Oh and I apologise for any spelling errors but I did not have time to re- read through this chapter before posting it and because I am going to be out all day tomorrow I thought that you would prefer to have it in its raw form rather than have to wait till next week.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The fire he had lit hours before was now just beginning to die down, its smoke rising carelessly into the sky above both him and his small, but comfortable dwelling. Poking aimlessly at the ashes and cinders with a stick he sighed heavily. His dark green leggings were dusty and torn in places from this early mornings hunt but it did not bother him, no doubt his father or brothers would bring him a new pair on their next visit and by the sounds that were currently emanating from the forest that visit may be sooner that he had originally thought.  
  
The sound of a single approaching horse had caught his sensitive ears long before it had become visible through the surrounding foliage, but he made no attempt to hide from it knowing that only those aware of his existence would dare to approach this dreary part of the forest that contained his hidden refuge.  
  
Shifting his leather cover foot in the dry earth, he brought his leg up closer to his body and moved to rest his chin on his upright knee, his gaze never leaving the fading flames. He had found himself recently contemplating his past. Thinking through all the mistakes he had made and how they could have possibly been avoided.  
  
He lifted his head and shook it, clearing his head from its depressive thoughts and causing a few of his long flaxen locks to fall forward concealing part of his face.  
  
"You should not be feeling sorry for yourself, especially this early in the morning."  
  
He refused to look up at the rider as he spoke. Ignoring the comments that he knew had been made to agitate him, to gain his attention.  
  
He listened to the sound of feet hitting the ground as the rider ascended gracefully from his mount.  
  
"Legolas stop moping and converse with me. I have something or you that has been sent, in hast, from Lord Elrond."  
  
That Legolas could not ignore and he glanced up to meet the deep, expressive eyes of his father. The tall, imposing elf smiled gently at his son although his concern was clearly visible across his usually stern features.  
  
"Will you not speak to me?" Thranduil asked his expression turning serious, as he watched Legolas turned his gaze away from him.  
  
Sighing heavily the older elf pulled out a scrunched up piece of parchment and dropped it beside his son's feet before stepping backwards, allowing Legolas to believe that he was leaving.  
  
"I apologise Ada," Legolas said quickly, suddenly afraid of being alone again. He had spent so much time alone over the past eighteen years, most of it down to his own rejection of his family and friends fearing the sympathy he knew that he would find from them. "I apologise for being unwelcoming but my dreams have been haunted of late though it is no excuse for my behaviour."  
  
"Perhaps your dreams would not be haunted if you discussed them with those that care about you." Thranduil said gently, moving to sit down on the dusty earth beside his son. Lifting an arm to rest it across Legolas's shoulders he pulled his son close to him. "Open the parchment, perhaps the information will lift your mood."  
  
Legolas turned slightly in his father's arms, his eyes rising to meet with Thranduil's. "Have you read it?"  
  
"No, it is not my place to read what is not mine without permission." He smiled reassuringly. "Now come I must admit that I curious to find out what Elrond must speak to you of so urgently."  
  
"Urgently?"  
  
"Aye, it was sent via a messenger from Minas Tirith," At the confusion he saw in his son's eyes he continued and explained further. "He would not risk the knowledge of your existence being known to men unless it was for a matter of great importance."  
  
Turning his gaze back to the ground by his feet, the younger elf lent forward out of his fathers embrace and picked up the scowl with his weary fingers. He scratched at the wax seal, carefully pulling it from the parchment and placing it to one side, before slowly unrolling it, holding it close enough for his father to read at the same time over his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aranel?" Tavaril called out, entering the dark and dreary kitchens in search of the young half-elf. "Aranel?"  
  
"I am not deaf Tavaril there is no need to shout!" Aranel scowled, pulling herself up from the chair that she had been sitting in across the room, an assortment of different fruits upon the wooden table in front of her. She had obviously been sorting carefully through them before he had interrupted her.  
  
"Then answer me when I call and I would not have to shout." He said simply, stepping further into the kitchen as he spoke. "Come are you ready? It is time for you to seek out Lord Elrond and continue your discussion."  
  
She looked up her expression almost apprehensive. "Will you stay by my side?" She asked. "You know him well and I am unsure of what he will ask of me."  
  
"Of course I shall." He laughed gently. "Both to support you and to sate my own curiosity." He said honestly, walking forward until he stood directly in front of her and bringing his palm up to cup the side of her face softly. "I am just as involved in the search of your father as you are and will not be satisfied until you are united with him."  
  
She smiled back leaning into his touch, thanking him without words. Reaching out she took the other hand that he now offered to her and allowed the dark haired elf to lead her from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas folded the parchment carefully, handling it as if it was the most precious item in all of Middle Earth.  
  
He turned slowly in his father's arms to attempt to read Thranduil's expression but all he could see was the shock that was clearly displayed in the older elf's eyes and posture. Tears that had welled in his eyes for many years were for the first time allowed to escape from Legolas's azure eyes.  
  
"She... she lives... my daughter... she lives."  
  
Thranduil could do nothing but nod, pulling his son impossibly closer. The existence of his granddaughter was as much of a revelation to him as it was to Legolas.  
  
"But how could she?" Legolas's shock had quickly changed into confusion. "Why did no one tell me? Why has she been kept from me?"  
  
"I...I do not know, my Greenleaf."  
  
"Have I done something so terrible that the gods had to separate me from her?" Legolas pulled out of his father's grip and stood moving towards the doorway to his simple dwelling.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil got to his feet and followed him quickly, suddenly deciding that it was unwise to leave his son alone with this unexpected news. "Legolas wait what are you..."  
  
"I will not waste anymore time!" Legolas interrupted whilst throwing open the door to his small, red timber wardrobe and pulling out a number of tunic's and tossing them in the direction of the bed that stood central in the small room that contained all that Legolas required, except for a bathroom, for washing he used the local stream.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Thranduil asked although from Legolas's current actions he was almost certain that he had not needed to ask such a question.  
  
The younger elf paused glancing across the room to where his father stood. "Ada, I have spent the last eighteen years alone pleading for just one chance to have what was once lost to me." He implored. "I have finally been given this chance and I will not waste time by lingering here debating my next move."  
  
"But what of Aragorn, have you thought of that?" The king reasoned. "If you have not forgotten he rules Minas Tirith, it will be almost impossible to avoid him completely!"  
  
"I do not plan to avoid him."  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil hissed. "Not avoiding him was what started all your problems nineteen years ago."  
  
"I am tired of hiding." Legolas sighed, bringing one of his hands up to brush away the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "I still love him Ada." He admitted. "I know he now has a life without me but I will not give up our daughter nor will I ignore what we once had!"  
  
"Do you not think that he will have something to say about your supposed death? For some reason Legolas I do not believe that he will accept any answer that you give him easily."  
  
"I know," Legolas sighed heavily. "But I must follow my heart this time for I have ignored its urges for so long."  
  
Thranduil shook his head in dismay. "It is your heart that I fear for. How can you expect me to support you in your decision to return to the man who almost took you from me the last time?" He walked forward to stand in front of his son staring into his eyes for just a moment before pulling him once again into his arms. "You nearly faded last time Legolas, it only by some miracle that you survived and I thank the god's everyday for that."  
  
"I know Ada." Legolas snuggled further into his fathers comforting embrace, although the younger elf was not quite sure which of them needed to be comforted more. "And I am grateful for your constant support but my dreams have been answered the fear I feel at the prospect of facing Aragorn pales at the need I feel for finding my child." He pulled back slightly. "Surely that is something that you are akin to feeling."  
  
Grinning the older elf sighed in defeat he had known that this would be a loosing battle from the start but as his father he had to try and steer Legolas from the heart break he suspected this journey would end in.  
  
"Then please do not go alone allow me to send for one of your brothers..." He stopped speaking as he noticed Legolas shaking his head.  
  
"No Ada, this I must do alone. Please trust me I will return home and hopefully I will be able to introduce you to your granddaughter." He smiled and Thranduil relented. It had been so long since he had seen his youngest son smile in such a way, lighting up the area around him with the smile that reached his expressive blue eyes.  
  
"Then I go knowing that no matter what happens I and your brothers will always be here should you need us. We will never abandon you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Aranel sit with me." Elrond motioned for the two young elves to sit down beside him on the large cushioned window seat as they entered his chambers. "I have much to explain to you before your father arrives."  
  
"You have told Aragorn!" Tavaril gasped, gripping Aranel's hand tighter as they moved to sit down, he had yet to let go of her hand since she had taken hold of his in the kitchens. "Are you sure that was wise I..."  
  
"Calm yourself Tavaril I have not informed Aragorn of Aranel's presence." Elrond stated calmly.  
  
"Then who..."  
  
"As I said there is much I need to explain."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't worry all will be explained soon.  
  
Thank you for reading and sticking with me so far please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have received so far and sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter posted (currently completely snowed under a large amount of course work that needs to be handed in with in the next week or so *yuck*). Oh and thank you to those of you who pointed out a couple of mistakes that I had made it does help a lot and means that I can eventually go back and change them *smile*.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Legolas patted his hand reassuringly against his horse's neck as he forced his well loved mare into a faster pace he hoped desperately that she would be able to continue at this speed until they reached the tall, imposing gates of Minas Tirith. He could feel her enjoyment at being allowed to run freely through the forest after being cooped up with him for so long as he continued with his reclusive lifestyle but he was also aware that due to this she was unused to maintaining such high speeds.  
  
They raced pasted trees and small human villages but Legolas would stop to rest at none, he was determined to reach Minas Tirith by nightfall, the quicker he reached his destination the less time his mind had to dwell on the infinite number of reactions his appearance could cause not only his daughter but those he had spent so much time with in the past.  
  
The letter Lord Elrond had sent him had contained little detail of how Aranel had been found. He desperately wanted to know how she had survived to adulthood after her supposed death eighteen years ago, but as he thought further he realised that his live since the attack was a mirror of hers, for he too had been hidden to all but those closest to him. Almost all but a small minority of family and friends believed that he too had died. He had heard that the memorial ceremony held in his honour had drawn one of the largest gatherings of elves and men in recent history and his statue, placed in one of the large communal gardens, was often visited.  
  
He had hated, and still hated, the idea of being kept hidden but at the time he had offered little resistance when both Elrond and his father had told him of their plans for him, the death of his daughter still fresh in his mind had greatly diminished his ability to argue against the decisions of his elders and so the decision had been made for him.  
  
Oh how he regretted it now.  
  
He wondered how his daughter had lived, how she had looked growing up and how she behaved. He had to understand that she would be nothing like him for he had had no input or influence on her upbringing at all.  
  
Slowly he began to blame his own inability to defend himself against his father's wishes for the life he had lived secluded and alone without that of his child.  
  
He shook his head to try and rid himself of his depressive thoughts that attempted to consume his soul, causing a few of long, blond strands to become tangled as they whipped energetically behind him due to the speed he was travelling.  
  
The sun had almost reached its highest point in the clear, cloudless sky above him, the shadows now small and offering little shade as the trees became sparsely scattered. He knew it would not be more than a few hours before Minas Tirith became visible to his elven eyes.  
  
A shiver shot down his spine in anticipation.  
  
It would not be long now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aranel I am afraid that a great number of secrets were created eighteen years ago that, at the time, I and many others believed were made in the best interests of all who were concerned." Elrond began. He watched the expressions on the faces of the two young elves beside him carefully, making sure that he was aware of any change in their moods whilst he was talking. Both were currently curious, although Aranel was clearly, and understandably, nervous.  
  
"The attack on your elven father," he began, "was orchestrated by those who believed that your existence would cause future problems for the royal family. Men have a long history of their kingdoms being torn apart by their king's illegitimate heirs."  
  
"But Aranel was..., is, no threat to the throne!" Tavaril interrupted quickly.  
  
"No, but they had no way of knowing that she would not be. If she had been born a male and Prince Cadell had met with an unfortunate accident then Aranel would have been well with in her rights to challenge Aloysius for control of the throne due to their similar ages." He paused to make sure that they both understood before continuing. "The race of men had been though so much upset mainly due to the 'War of the Ring' that many were unwilling to let anything jeopardise the peace that they appear to have gained since then. You were supposed to have paid for that piece with your life Aranel and that of your father and Gimli, but obviously they were unable to complete what they had set out to achieve." He sighed loudly. "I will tell you what occurred from my own point of view as I know no other but I am aware that my version of events may differ slightly from others opinions but I pray that you listen carefully for I have not spoken of this to anyone other than yourselves since the event itself."  
  
He watched as both of the younger elves nodded, but neither of them spoke they seemed to be caught on his every word whist desperately waiting for the next.  
  
"I was visiting Minas Tirith when the event occurred, a messenger, I assume that he was one of those who had been part of the attack on your father alerted the palace that Legolas had been fatally injured when he had crossed paths with a group of Orc's on his journey back to Mirkwood. Aragorn was not alerted immediately as I believe that he was taking part in a meeting with many important members of the court so I left with a small number of my warriors, *elvish warriors*." He emphasised. "It did not take as long as I had expected to reach the sight of the attack for the event had taken place closer to Mirkwoods boarders than to Minas Tirith." Elrond took a deep breath before reaching out for a crystal glass of red wine which sat on a small desk to his side. He sipped it slowly as Aranel and Tavaril watched him, still completely enrapt in his tale.  
  
Placing his glass back down upon the table he risked glancing up and meeting the she-elf's gaze. Her eyes no longer contained the nervousness but instead now held a look of intrigue.  
  
"This is where my version of events will differ from most others." He said slowly, running his fingers through his hair for just a moment. "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, did not die as has been told to all but a very select few.  
  
~*~  
  
Flash Back  
  
~*~  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
The voice of one of his warriors interrupted his concentration. Elrond sat back on to the hard, dry ground, slowly pulling back from his examination of the severely lacerated and blood soaked body of the young Mirkwood prince.  
  
"He still lives." He muttered, answering the unasked question. "But barely."  
  
"There were no Orc's here my lord." Another of his protectors spoke as he walked into the clearing where the prince's unmoving body lay. "I do not wish to make accusations with out proof but I believe this was an attack made by men, the cuts on the Princes body are far to clean to have been made by an Orc blade and the ground would be far more disturbed than it is."  
  
Elrond nodded, indicating that he was listening carefully, his mind quickly processing the information searching for an appropriate course of action to take. He could not risk returning Legolas to Minas Tirith, surely if those who had attacked him discovered that they had not succeeded and that the blond elf still lived they would try again. If anything men were persistence creatures, of that he was sure.  
  
Legolas shivered, noticing this Elrond reached up to remove his cloak, unclasping it before laying it gently and with the greatest of care over Legolas.  
  
"I can not heal him with out the necessary equipment." He told those close to him. "Prepare the horses for we must head straight for Mirkwood."  
  
"Aye, my Lord." Both answered simultaneously.  
  
"Leith." Elrond called, halting the movements of one of the elves which had previously spoken to him.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Was there...," He was not sure if he could voice his concerns as he knew that he did not wish to know the answer. "Have you located the dwarf or the child?"  
  
The younger, dark haired elf shook his head solemnly. "No but we shall continue to search the area for any sign that will lead us to them."  
  
Elrond glanced down to cast his normally stern but now concerned eyes across the pale elven features which were contorted slightly in pain.  
  
"We will find your child Legolas." He whispered softly, reaching out to gently stroke away the strands of blond hair that lay across the younger elf's face. "But you must promise me that you stay well away from those who try to harm you."  
  
~*~  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
~*~  
  
"He did not wake for eight days, many times during those few days we feared that he would wake at all." Elrond sighed heavily. His head was lowered almost out of shame as he continued to explain his part in Aranel's separation from those who should have cared for her. "When he finally opened his eyes I remember almost wishing that he had died." He paused at Aranel's sharp intake of breath, but refused to take back what had been said.  
  
Now was not a time for untruths, today everything would be laid bare and shown for what it really was.  
  
"How could I possibly explain to him that he was well, he had survived but that both his child and dearest friend had been lost? I had to explain that could never return to Minas Tirith to his friends and lover." Elrond looked up finally meeting with Aranel's tear filled eyes. "Seeing you now I know that I should have searched harder, I should have forced my warriors to increase the area that they were scouring but in my heart I did not truly believe that one so young could have survived."  
  
"But what about Gimli?" Tavaril spoke up. "Did you not think that he would have cared for her?"  
  
"I believed that if he was indeed alive and had the child in his care then he would have travelled to Mirkwood, to place the child with its family but it seems that the dwarf felt he could not do so."  
  
"He did not trust you." Aranel whispered, finally gaining the courage to speak up. Elrond's tale had filled her with both hope and disappointment, her whole family had been torn apart each believing the other had not survived when each of them was very much alive and well. "Gimli believe that you would keep me locked away with out freedom in order to protect the stability the race of men had found."  
  
Elrond nodded. "The dwarf was wise for Legolas has spent little time interacting with others since the day he thought lost you. He lives alone in the forest visited only by myself and his close family."  
  
"Why was Aragorn told of his death?" Tavaril ventured to ask. "Surely he would have been able to visit Legolas and have kept the love that everyone speaks of alive rather than destroying it all together."  
  
Elrond shook his head slightly before reaching out for his wine glass once again he swallowed a mouthful of the sweet liquid before gripping the glass firmly between both hands, resting it gently on his lap.  
  
"It was easier of everyone if all ties were severed. The King would never have been allowed to travel alone which would mean informing a number of his guards of the situation. There would be no assurance that the information would not be leaked. No," The elf lord attempted to convince himself. "It was the right decision at the time."  
  
A knock at the door startled them.  
  
Elrond stood placing his glass back on the table before straightening his robes.  
  
"Come." He snapped, demanding the person behind the door to enter quickly.  
  
All three froze as Arwen floated into her father's chambers, her floor length silver robes flowing softly around her.  
  
"Ada." Her eyes glanced up at Aranel and Tavaril but did not linger on them for long before returning her gaze to her father. "Noon meal is ready to be served in the main hall I thought that I would accompany you since you have spent much of this morning cooped up in your chambers."  
  
"Aye, you company would be welcome Arwen as I have much to discuss with you before this evening." Elrond stepped closer to his daughter but paused and glanced back at the two still sitting on the window seat watching his every move. They both appeared so young he thought, far too young to be concerned with such complex situations. "I sent word to your elven father, Aranel I have no doubt that he is making his way to Minas Tirith as we speak. Tavaril," He turned to meet the dark expressive eyes of his nephew. "Perhaps you should assist Aranel in preparing for his arrival, I am sure that your cousin, the Princess Lote, would be so kind as to lend Aranel a robe to wear, one that is appropriate for her station."  
  
Tavaril nodded but grimaced as soon as Elrond turned back to face Arwen. Lote was not the easiest of individuals to get along with. Asking to borrow one of her robes for a she-elf Lote did not know would be one interesting conversation he would prefer to avoid.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review, let me know what you think.  
  
Next Chapter: Legolas returns to Minas Tirith for the first time in Eighteen years. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to type up real life is being a complete bitch at the moment but I really should be used to that by now shouldn't I sigh.  
  
Please read, enjoy and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter Ten

  
  
"Aragorn," Arwen called out quietly as opened the door to her husband's private study. "Aragorn may I speak with you?"  
  
"Aye." Came a mumbled reply. Stepping further into the brightly sun lit room she scanned the interior before locating the depressed form of the human man sprawled in a large, comfortable looking, arm chair.  
  
She closed the door firmly behind her, pressing her palms against the cool texture of the wood, attempting to buy herself a little time in order to organise what she planned to say and to calm her now pounding heart.  
  
She had ventured to seek out her husband straight after her discussion with her father. Much that she had been told she had long since suspected but to hear it from Elrond's mouth had been a shock to put it mildly.  
  
She would have had to have been blind not to notice the way her husband still pined after his long lost lover and now with the possibility of them reuniting the need for her to remain was diminishing. She worried slightly at the effect that this entire situation would have on her own children, but she would have time to discuss this with them before anything formal had been arranged.  
  
Noticing her seemingly nervous posture Aragorn sat up straight, resting his forearms on the wooden arms of the chair. A feeling of apprehension settled upon his shoulders "What is wrong?"  
  
"Aragorn, there is something I have been thinking of for a long time." She wandered forward, glancing quickly out of the large open window before returning her gaze back to her husband who suddenly appeared attentive.  
  
"I am leaving." She whispered softly.  
  
"What? Where?" The confusion he felt at her unexpected statement apparent in his voice.  
  
"Ada...," She paused for just a moment collecting her thoughts. "Lord Elrond plans to leave Middle Earth for the undying lands and I plan to accompany him."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened at the news. "When?"  
  
"Nothing has been finalised, but it will not be until the end of the season although I may spend my last few months in Rivendell with my father and brothers but I..." Her words disappeared from her throat, her voice suddenly robbed of its strength.  
  
Sighing loudly she lifted her eyes to meet with Aragorn's.  
  
"I will speak plainly with you." She started, her gaze never leaving that of her husbands. "We have been friends far longer than we have been king and queen. I believe that we each owe each other that much."  
  
Aragorn nodded but did not speak deeming Arwen capable of explaining her reasons further.  
  
"Leaving Middle Earth has always been a distant thought, a possibility that I could never quite persuade myself to reach out for, but my father has stated that he will be leaving these shores soon. He has asked me to accompany him."  
  
"And you agreed." There was no question in his words just a solemn statement.  
  
She nodded moving towards him. She grasped hold of her flowing robe before kneeling down gently to sit on the rug beside his feet.  
  
Lifting her arm she gently placed her hand upon his left knee.  
  
"I am no longer needed here Aragorn." She began to comfortingly caress his knee. "Our children are grown, my family is leaving and..."  
  
"And me?"  
  
Sighing Arwen tried to smile but could not quite make it reach her eyes and knew that Aragorn would not be fooled by it. "You will always have a place in my heart, but it is not enough to keep me here." She shrugged her shoulders, an attempt to dispel the tension that has settled there. "You heart still lies where it has always resided and I have come to except that I can no longer help you to fill the void that his disappearance has left behind."  
  
"I still love you Arwen." He whispered, barely audible to his own ears.  
  
"Yes," She answered, her elven ears picking up his words clearly. "But as a friend or a sister, not as a lover. It has been that way for many years if it ever was."  
  
He nodded, not having the heart to disagree with her. He knew in truth that she would have easily known if he had attempted to lie.  
  
He slid forward in his chair and slowly lowered his body to the floor next to his elven wife. He leant towards her and drew her into his arms, holding her close.  
  
"If that is your decision I will not insult you by attempting to sway your mind." His chest tightened, his throat constricted. Guilt began to consume him. First Legolas and their child and now his wife and foster father, eventually he would be left alone with no one.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered pulling him impossibly closer before carefully and unwillingly pulling away. "I have something I must attend to." She stoked the side of his face in an attempt to provide comfort. "I will speak with you later?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn answered, standing and holding out his hand to her. She instinctively grasped it with her own and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I..., I did love you as a lover once Arwen." He needed to reassure her that she had once been dearly loved in the way she had wanted when they had married.  
  
Arwen smiled and leant forward to brush her lips against his. The touch lasted only mere moments but it was the most intimate contact they had had in a long time. Drawing back she smiled once again before finally exiting the study and leaving Aragorn to his own depressing thoughts. 

.....................  
  
Standing by the main gates to Minas Tirith Elrond's eyes never left the distant image of a lone rider on route towards his position.  
  
He had first spotted the figure on horse back form the window in his chambers shortly after Arwen had departed from his company to discuss her future with Aragorn and had made his way through the palace and the city, as inconspicuously as possible, to wait by the open gates.  
  
After a heart wrenching talk with Arwen, she had gracefully offered to see to preparing Aranel for the arrival of her father once she had finish speaking with her husband. This way Arwen's children could be kept out of the complicated goings on around the palace for a short while longer.  
  
So after seeking out Aranel and explaining the current situation he ventured out to await the arrival of the blond prince.  
  
It would not take long now for Legolas to reach him.  


.........................

  
  
"He has arrived Aranel." Elrond spoke softly as he entered Arwen's private chambers, pronouncing each syllable carefully.  
  
Aranel immediately tensed at his words.  
  
She stood in the centre of the large room, Arwen at her side adjusting the way the delicate material of the floor length, pale blue borrowed robe lay across the young half-elf's shoulders.  
  
Tavaril who had been standing silently by the large window glanced up before stepping forward and grasping Aranel hand. "I will leave you now." He smiled gently before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Good luck." Moving away he stepped around Elrond and left the room.  
  
At her friends departure everything began to seem real. She was going to meet her father!  
  
Her heart started to pound and she felt the knot tightening in her stomach.  
  
Her anxiety must have shown.  
  
"Shh," Arwen attempted to comfort, rubbing her hand gently up and down Aranel's shoulder. "Do not fret this meeting will be nothing but a joyful reunion. You have no reason to fear him."  
  
"I know it is just...." She tried desperately but was unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Everything is happening so quickly."  
  
"Would you prefer that your search had taken months?" Arwen asked gently. "Searching day in day out and all the time loosing hope that you would ever find information let alone the whereabouts of either of your parents?"  
  
"No I...." Aranel moved away from Arwen to sit down on a small stall beside the large wooden dressing table. "Oh gods." She sighed. Suddenly annoyed with the way her hands had began to tremble slightly.  
  
"What truly frightens you?" Arwen asked sincerely. Both she-elves seemed to have forgotten Elrond's presence in the room. He had yet to move from beside the door and was reluctant to do so. He would not disturb his daughters attempt at reassurance.  
  
"What if I am not what he expects?" Aranel whimpered her voice clearly showing to both watching how young she really was. "I am hardly suitable to be a princess of either realm. I know little of the ways of elves, I know only what I have learnt here and have been told in stories by Gimli."  
  
"Legolas has hardly been the prince his father expected him to be. He is a free spirit as I expect you to be." Arwen stepped closer to her and picked up a hair comb from the dressing table. "He will not turn you away. Remember," She carefully began to run the comb through Aranel's shoulder length blond hair. "For the past eighteen years he believed that you were dead, just the knowledge that you are alive and well will be enough for him."  
  
Aranel glanced up to meet the eyes of the elf that could have been in essence her step mother but would now never have the chance to be. "Thank you." She said gently. "I am both grateful and surprised that you have taken the time to comfort me. I pray that I am not the reason for your departure across the sea."  
  
Arwen smiled softly, gently guiding Aranel's head with her fingers so that she was once again facing away from her so that she was able to continue combing her hair. "No, it has always been an option that I had planned to take. Although I must admit that it was not an idea that I had planned to act upon so soon but that was mainly because of Aragorn. I did not wish to leave him alone even though the love that once existed between us has long since dwindled. My children are grown, and with your appearance hopefully Aragorn will begin to heal."  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
Aranel could almost here her thinking, struggling to find her next words.  
  
"I am no longer needed here." It was difficult for her to say after so many years of being desperately needed by her children.  
  
"I am sure that you will be greatly missed Lady Arwen. You treat me, one whom you should probably despise for all that I represent, with kindness and respect. You must be well loved especially by your children."  
  
Arwen smiled but did not respond, instead she busied herself be braiding a few select strands of the silky, blond hair a creating short, decorative plait on either side of Aranel's head.  
  
"There." Arwen announced once she had finished and placed the comb back down on the wooden dresser. "Go," She gestured with her hands for Aranel to stand and for her father to move further into the room. He nodded his thanks to his daughter before reaching out and taking Aranel's arm gently. Although no words were spoken all three understood each others sadness at this unfortunate situation.  
  
Soon their time in Middle-Earth would be over.  
  
"Your Ada awaits you." Arwen smiled reassuringly and gave both Aranel and her father a gentle push towards the door.  
  
With his daughters encouragement Elrond slowly lead Aranel out of his daughter's chambers and began the short walk along the corridor and down a single flight of stairs to the small room usually used by the king for meetings with individual council members.  
  
"He is just as nervous as you are." Elrond reassured speaking softly so as not to call the attention of the palace staff to them as they passed them in the passageway. "He blames himself for your separation."  
  
"Why?" She asked stunned. "What could he have done to prevent it?"  
  
"Nothing, but that makes little difference to him you were supposed to be his responsibility yet you have had to lead a life without him."  
  
"But he thought I was dead, I thought he was dead..." This whole situation was starting to make her head spin. Everyone was blaming themselves for things that they had, had no control over. Perhaps it was time for the whole truth to finally come out and for blame to be laid to rest.  
  
As she shook her head slightly clearing her thoughts Elrond brought them to a stop outside a closed wooden doorway.  
  
She took in a slow, deep, unsteady breath as Elrond released his grip on her arm.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be." She smiled. The fear she been feeling suddenly changed into a mixture nervousness and excitement.  
  
She was going to meet her father.  
  
Slowly Lord Elrond stepped forward, pushing the heavy door. It squeaked as it was forced open and Aranel felt herself being gently pushed forward into the small room in front of her. 

..........................  
  
Legolas quickly paced the length of the small room and the back again to where he had started. His troubled mind consuming all of his current thoughts.  
  
How long would Elrond keep him waiting? It seemed as though half a day had passed since the elven Lord had left him to go in search of his daughter but he knew in his heart that it had not been possible for even half of that length of time to have passed yet.  
  
His nerves were on edge. He did not know how much more he could take of just waiting....  
  
The door squeaked open.

  
  
Legolas spun to regard the individual who had entered. 

...............................  
  
A loud gasp echoed around the room, reverberating off of each cold stone wall. She was not quite sure whether it had been her who had gasped or the stunningly beautiful blond elf that stood not more than a few steps from her.  
  
She barely noticed when Elrond closed the door behind her, shutting them both in, unable to escape from the truth now finally laid bare before them.  
  
Neither of them spoke, both equally to afraid to break the spell that seemed to have settled upon them.  
  
Slowly Aranel drew her gaze across the figure of the elf Elrond claimed was her long dead father. She hardly knew what to believe or where to begin.  
  
A prince amongst elves.  
  
She had been told over and over again of his great beauty that had been admired by others but had never wholeheartedly believed the stories she had heard until now. She had merely dismissed them as tales told to honour her father's memory.  
  
He was tall and slender like most elves she had met, but he held an ethereal awe about him. His stunningly pale skin was gently framed by incredibly long flaxen hair. So like her own hair, until she had been forced to cut it.  
  
It was then that both pairs of eyes finally met.  
  
Turbulent blue met fearful grey.  
  
The spell was broken.  
  
What ever power had kept Legolas's feet firmly rooted to the floor disappeared. He immediately stepped forward, standing less than a breath away from his long lost daughter, his arms out spread encouraging her into a long waited embrace.  
  
"A...Ada." She whimpered, finally closing the gap between them.  
  
"My daughter"

.........................  
  
TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Ok so first things first.... I am soooooo sorry for taking sooooooo long to up date this fic I offer no excuses and can only apologise over and over and hope that this chapter goes someway to making up for my disappearance.

Oh and wish me luck I have to go and pick up my Alevel exam results next week.....

Chapter Eleven

"A...Ada." She whimpered, for the second time, as his arms encircled her slim form, trapping her firmly with in his desperate embrace.

She was immediately overwhelmed by the touch of his skin, by his smell by.... by everything his presence caused her to feel. She silently cursed herself at not being strong enough to form any other words. She had been waiting a life time for a moment similar to this so why now could she not think of the right words to say. The last thing she wanted was to start their relationship with an uncomfortable silence!

But the silence was quickly broken.

"I am so sorry," He whispered, gently beginning to rock her soothingly from side to side in his arms as he felt the first of her tears meet his skin, where her cheek lay tightly against his neck. "I am so sorry for everything."

Unknowingly she then found the right words.

"Do not be!" Her voice sounding muffled as she tried to bury herself further into his shoulder. "You did not know. No one knew fully what had happened. It was all a horrible mix of unfortunate events." Aranel silently scowled herself at her inability to with hold a sob. She didn't have time to cry she had to convince him that there was no need for him to apologise.

"Shh," Legolas attempted to comfort. "Everything is going to be alright." He could not quite bring himself to say when it was that he believed everything would be alright, there were still many things that needed to be sorted out, to be spoken of , but eventually life would hopefully slow down and give them time to relax and learn about each others experiences that they should have been apart of, that he truly did believe.

Gently pulling back from her, Legolas lent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the pale skin of her forehead before placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her over to the cushioned window seat.

He smiled comfortingly as he pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Gods," Aranel whispered, reaching up with one of her hands to wipe away her tears. "There is so much I want to ask you but I...., I have no idea of where to start."

"There will be time for me to tell you everything that you wish to know but first I just need to know that you are safe and well." He softly brushed her last treacherous tear drop away from the corner of her eye.

"I am." She glanced up and met his smiling gaze. She found herself almost instantly lost in the torrent of emotions she saw in those blue depths, mirroring everything she was feeling and more. "I am now."

"Grandfather how was she when you left her?" Tavaril asked hurriedly, bypassing any formal greeting which would have been far more appropriate as he raced into the elf Lords chambers.

"Aranel, for I presume that is whom you speak of, was as I expected her to be...,." Elrond stated. "Nervous."

As he spoke the elf lord reached out to pour himself a glass of wine, picking up the bottle from where it had been placed on dresser in his chamber by one of the serving staff. "But I suspect that she will be fine once they have spent some time together."

Tavaril moved further into the room, kicking the wooden door closed behind him. "When are you going to talk to Aragorn?" He was anxious to know when his uncle would be brought into the reunion currently taking place a few rooms away from where they stood.

Sighing loudly Elrond sipped at his wine before placing the glass back down on the dresser. "I would prefer it if you did not seek to destroy the door Tavaril" He sighed once again. "And I will wait to discuss it with Legolas. I do not wish to force another reunion upon him before he is ready." He picked up his glass again, swallowing a mouthful of the sweet red liquid before continuing. "He has had a lot to take in over the last few days, and Aragorn has only just learnt of Arwens proposed departure..... they are both in need of some time to adjust before forcing them into to further upset."

"Upset?" Tavaril glanced over meeting with his grandfathers' eyes. "You think they will be angered by each others appearance in their lives?"

Elrond sighed. "To be honest I have little idea as to how they will react to each other, especially as Aragorn has long believed Legolas to be dead. The knowledge that he has been living in Mirkwood all this time with no word to the man he was supposed to have loved may produce a range of unpredictable emotions from our human king."

"Will introduce him to Aranel first or would it be wise to...."

"Tavaril!" Elrond frowned, using his tone of voice to calm the increasingly agitated younger elf. "Let us see what comes of her encounter with Legolas before we make any further decisions." He moved a few steps forward and placed his hand gently on his grandson's shoulder his tone softening with a hint of regret. "Ultimately it is their choice. I believe that I have meddled enough in their lives. I no longer have the right to judge what they choose to do."

"What do you think Cadell, Aloysius, and ...."

"Tavaril enough!" Elrond sighed. "I dare not assume how Aragorn's children will react but all three of them are now considered adults so hopefully they will behave as adults and keep out of discussions that do not concern them." He glared meaningfully at the young, dark haired elf, hoping to get his point across.

Thrusting his hands into the air in mock surrender, Tavaril laughed.

"I have stopped with my questions I promise."

"Thank you," Elrond grinned, Tavaril's laughter was infectious. "Now let us sort out where Legolas will be staying, I think some where far away from the royal chambers as possible would be more suitable do you not? We do not want any sudden and unplanned confrontations in the corridor."

"Now that I would pay gold and silver to witness." Tavaril was still laughing but now his eyes had taken on a gleam that reminded Elrond to much of the boys' father.

"What?"

"A confrontation between Aragorn King of men and Legolas Prince of Mirkwood! Are not both legendary warriors? What a battle we could expect from an unorganised meeting that neither was ready for..." Tavaril tapered off as he noticed the look of complete exasperation that almost radiated from the elder elf.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes my lord." He said hurriedly lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I fear that there is too much of your father in you Tavaril. He always lacked the ability of knowing when it was a good time to quit."

Hearing the amusement in his grandfathers' voice he looked up and once again met his eyes.

"Besides a fight like that could go on for days, you would not have the patience to sit through it."

"What will happen now?" Aranel asked softly. She now sat comfortably with her legs curled up under her to one side of the cushioned window seat, Legolas, no Ada it would take time to get used to called this elf beside her by that title, sat smiling with one of her hands enclosed with in his. They had probably now spent hours listening to each others life experiences. Both had been desperate to explain how much they had wanted each other to be part of their past experiences of both joy and depression.

Except for the first there had not been any of the uncomfortable silences she had expected would occur when she had first met him. But then she suspected that it had a lot to do with the fact that they had so much to discus. So much each wanted to tell the other.

At her question Legolas glanced over his shoulder and out at the slowly fading sun light. They had been lucky so far to not have been interrupted but he doubted it would be long before Elrond came for them.

Legolas knew he had to be hidden away until Aranel was ready to face Aragorn. Until she was ready to face another individual who would, once again, change her life completely.

"What do you wish to happen?" The smile that had previously graced his face disappeared slightly. "How do you wish to proceed?"

"I..., How do you think he will react? Aragorn I mean?" She hurried to add in order to avoid confusion.

"To you?"

She nodded.

"He will seek to integrate you into his family." Legolas' smile returned as his mind began to wander back through his memories of the human king that had long ago worked his way into his heart. "He will instantly love you for it is not in his nature to turn away of his friends or family when they are in need."

"But you are unsure of how he will cope with your return." She felt him tense, gripping her hand tighter as he was pulled back from his memories.

"He will be angry at first." Legolas sighed. "But I can not blame him for any reaction that I may produce from him. In all honesty I expected anger from you when we first met. I half expected to be returning to Mirkwood this evening."

"Why?" She sounded surprised, anger was probably the one emotion that she had not felt in the last few hours.

"Aranel I should never have believed what was told to me, I should have searched the forests and never rested until I had proof of your death and that of Gimli." He released her hand and reached up to push back a strand of her shoulder length hair that had fallen forward across her face. "I was not strong enough and I gave up far too easily."

"But you were not to know." She tried to convince him once again.

"I gave up without a fight." He growled. "That is something that I will never forgive myself for and I do not expect you nor Aragorn to forgive me for it either."

"But..."

Aranel was silenced at the sound of footsteps making their way down the stone corridor past the room they were effectively hiding in.

Releasing a sigh that sounded more like poorly with held laughter Aranel shook her head gently.

"My nerves are completely on edge." She giggled, though Legolas almost grimaced at the anxiety clearly noticeable in her laugh.

"Do you want me to speak with Aragorn first?" His eyes glanced up and meet with hers asking the same question with his gaze. "That way I many be able to calm him down before you meet him or at least he will be so over come with shock that he will be unable to form worlds."

"Do you think his reaction will be that bad?"

"No," Legolas shook his head. "As I said he will love you. Do not fear his reaction although I would advise you to allow him time to come to terms with all that has happened. To say it was a shock for me to discover that you still lived would be an incredible understatement. Poor Aragorn must attempt to cope with the appearance of the both of us."

She nodded, agreeing with his words and trying, but not succeeding to with hold a new flow of tears that once again began to well in the corners of her eyes.

"No," He reached up to wipe away one of the droplets that began to make its way down her face. "No more tears enough have been shed over the last few years to last us a life time." He pulled her into a loose, but comforting embrace. "And I am sure that there will be more to come over the next few days but enough for now."

She nodded, not trusting her voice not to break if she attempted to speak her acknowledgement and understanding. She buried herself further into his arms, revelling in the knowledge that she was being held by a father she had long believed to be dead.

This is what she had been searching for.

Ever since Gimli had began telling her tales of her family as a young child, this is the feeling she had been searching for.

She left Legolas' grip suddenly tighten around her as the footsteps outside in the corridor returned. This time there was a soft tapping at the door before the handle was turned, and the door pushed open.

"I am sorry to disturb you,"

Aranel turned in her fathers arms to face Tavaril where he stood in the now open door way.

"Evening meal is now being served in the main dinning hall. Lord Elrond has asked me to use this time to escort you to the chambers you will be staying in for tonight." He smiled at the two still curled up on the window seat. "This way you will hopefully be able to walk through the palace without any unwelcome sightings by those who would recognise you."

"Thank you." Legolas said as he released Aranel from his arms and stood, turning as he did so to gasp her hand and pull her up beside him.

"Ada," Aranel smiled as they walked towards the young male elf. "This is Tavaril. He... he has helped me so much over the last few days." She reached forward and took hold of Tavaril's arm with her free hand. "Tavaril this is Legolas.... my father."

There she had said it.

The first time she had ever been able to introduce her elven father to anyone. It felt strange, but trilling at the same time.

"This is my Ada." She repeated with a grin, and resisted the urge to slap Tavaril's shoulder as she caught him as he rolled his eyes at her when she repeated herself.

"Thank you for looking out for her when I could not." Legolas grasped Tavaril's arm in gratitude and the younger male smiled.

"It has been a pleasure to aid her in her search my lord. I am only grateful that I was able to assist her as much as I have been able to."

Aranel gripped Tavaril's hand tighter before releasing it and gesturing for him to lead them out of the room and into the corridor beyond.

They had only walk a few steps out of the room when Aranel suddenly stopped.

"Oh... wait." She pulled away from both elves and turned to run down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Aranel!" Tavaril called after her. "What is it?"

"I have to apologise to Gwen I was supposed meet with her earlier."

Tavaril shook his head. "Do not worry, Lord Elrond has already explained that you are no longer able to work for her and has compensated her for that."

"Oh... but I still should say something......or....."

"Aranel!"

She watched as Tavarils' gaze moved suggestively from her to her father. He was right, now was not the time. She needed to be with Legolas. This was their time now to many people had come between them in the past.

This was their time.

She nodded and raced back the short distance along the stone corridor.

Back to her fathers side.

This is where she needed to be right now.

Elrond shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to think of a reason to keep the family at the table for as long as possible. He glanced across the room and tried to judge the amount of time that had past since he had left Tavaril outside his chambers. It felt like hours had gone past but he was sure that it was his own anxiety that was making time seem to drag by.

"Ada?" Elrohir asked from where he sat opposite him. He was obviously concerned. "Are you well?"

Oops.

He obviously had not been as careful and unnoticeable as he had hoped.

"Aye Elrohir I am just tired." He smiled as he spoke attempting to disrupt the attention that was now placed on him by most sitting at the table.

"Did you not rest well last night?" Aragorn worriedly questioned. After all it was unusual for the elf lord to admit to a possible weakness.

"Not as much as I had planned, no, but I will make sure that I do this night." He took a bite out of a piece of fruit and tried to move the conversation on to a different subject. "Elrohir you should be proud."

"I should? Why?" He asked suspiciously. "What has happened?"

"I spoke with Tavaril earlier he has matured a lot since I last spoke with him. Why what else do you think I would know about? What have you been up to?" Elrond questioned glancing across to Elladan who sat beside Elrohir.

The second of the twins shrugged his shoulders before he turned to face his brother.

"Nothing I swear... Where is Tavaril?" Elrohir scanned the room with out detecting his sons' presence.

"He... ummm..." Elrond quickly tried to form an excuse for his missing grandson, but was not able to do so with the speed he had hoped for.

"Well?" Elrohir asked.

"I am here Ada sorry I am late," Tavaril marched through the main entrance just in time to save his grandfather from certain interrogation. "Lord Elrond I found the text that you requested and I placed it in your chambers I hope that was acceptable?"

"Aye," Elrond nodded, gesturing for Tavaril to take the free seat to his left. "Thank you."

"Is everything well?" Elrond asked Tavaril quietly once everyone at the table had fallen back into their own discussions.

Nodding the young elf smiled

"Aye, so far, everything is well."

TBC...


End file.
